Who you really are!
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: This is sort of a re-write to my story 'Who is Skye' I decided it needed to be updated and made easier to follow :-) Agent May is Skye's mom in this story and it revolves around them dealing with the new situation they find themselves in when the truth is revealed! How will both Skye and May handle the news?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _ **This a tidy up to my story 'Who is Skye' I thought it was time I made it easier to read and hopefully in some way improve it! No Copright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Skye's Point of View**_

 _ **Takes place just after Skye is made part of Coulson's team.**_

Sitting in my newly appointed bunk on the super cool S.H.I.E.L.D plane known as the BUS I couldn't help but feel like I was finally onto something cool. I didn't know how I felt about the people who lived on the BUS so far but them seemed ok, well most of them. The one thing I did know was being on the inside was going to make it a lot easier to hack my way into their database so I could finally get my answers. That was my main goal. S.H.I.E.L.D knew what happened to my parents and they refused to share the information when I asked nicely. So I was forced to find it myself.

However there one person who was going to cause me some problems: Melinda May. She was a hard ass agent who was the pilot of the BUS. She was unbelievably strict and hated me from the first minute she set eyes on me, and what a scary expression that was.

May thought I was bad news and would compromise the covers of the team. On some level she was right to worry about me. After all the only reason I had agreed to Coulson's terms and stayed on the BUS was so I was closer to their sources. All my life I had searched for my parents, as it turns out getting arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D proved the best way. Plus Coulson seemed to trust me for some unknown reason so I had him on my side.

Once I was on the BUS I made a deal with myself that I would try my best to get the information I needed as quickly as possible. I didn't want to over stay my welcome on the BUS plus May was really scary.

* * *

Walking around the BUS shortly after my arrival I bumped into Grant Ward, like May he was another uptight agent who was very strict.

"Sorry didn't see you there." I apologised.

He looked at me with his smouldering expression, making me shift uncomfortably.

"Its ok, I should have moved out of the way, are you lost?" He asked.

"Nope just trying to get a feel for the place, you know see if its for me." I replied.

He looked me up and down before replying.

"Ok, well give me a shout if you need anything." He replied, before walking off.

Ward was very mysterious and had I not had my own agenda I would have been interested in finding out more about him.

* * *

Continuing my walk around the BUS I also came across Agent May, she was having a drink at the bar. Dodging around the corner I thought I had avoided her sight, I was wrong.

"Skye!" she called after me.

"Yeah May?" I answered hesitantly.

"Come over hear, I want a word with you." She instructed.

I felt sick as I slowly walked towards a woman who could kill me in seconds. As I approached her I saw her expression harden further.

"If you try and pull any of your little Rising Tide hacks and sell us out I will make you pay. Coulson is taking what I would call a very stupid risk on you. He is a good guy so don't you dare hurt him or betray his trust understand?" She threatened.

I nodded terrified to say the wrong thing.

"Good you can go." she replied with a glare.

I ran off at that, tripping stupidly over my feet as I did. I was desperate to put as much distance as possible between May and myself.

* * *

Returning to my bunk I knew needed to be carful on the BUS. One wrong move and May would be all over me.

On my second night the team invited me to have a beer with them before they set off on their next mission. As I watched the sun set I had to text Miles and let him know where I was. I slipped my phone out checking to make sure the others were not watching. Once I was sure I typed my message.

'I'm in." I typed.

Short and sweet, that's all he needed.

However as I put the phone away I saw May looking at me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking but I knew I gave her more reasons to doubt me with such an innocent act.

* * *

 _Mays Point of View_

I didn't like the new arrival that called herself Skye. She was a hacker and part of the group the Rising Tide. She was dangerous and had already been on S.H.I.E.L.D.S radar for spilling secrets. There was no way of knowing what she would do next, something that concerned me.

To try and prevent her from doing anything suspicious I made sure she knew I was watching her at all times. I couldn't risk her hurting the people on the BUS whom in a short space of time I had come to care about. They were like the family I had once longed for.

However despite all my worries about Skye, I couldn't help but feel like there was something about her I could trust. I didn't know why I had these feelings after all I had never met Skye before.

She had done nothing to deserve my trust, but the feeling was stuck in my head. It wouldn't go away despite my best efforts to ignore it. Given that I couldn't get rid of it I allowed myself for two scenarios to play out.

Either Skye would earn my trust or she would betray it. Either way I would know what her agenda was and why she had suddenly agreed to join the organization she had previously fought to bring down. Unfortunately it didn't take long for my fears to be proved correct….

 **Please let me know your thoughts on the re-write, hopefully the grammar is a lot easier to follow lol Until next time ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so here is chapter two, hope you enjoy** **J** **No copyright intended enjoy :-)**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **May's Point of View**_

Skye was on the BUS for a few weeks, and so far had proved herself useful. At least on the few mission she had assisted us with.

However I still couldn't fully trust her and I didn't know why. Despite my concerns and lack of trust in her, I did find myself begin to care about her. Not to mention the niggling feeling that I somehow knew her.

Every time I felt myself care for Skye I pushed it to the back of my mind I couldn't let myself care for the kid. What would happen if she betrayed us?

One particular morning, shortly after Skye's arrival I was sitting in the cockpit alone. I was once again pushing the feelings about Skye out of my mind when I heard Coulson call me.

"Another mission." I muttered to myself as I got to my feet.

* * *

As I headed down to where the others where standing, I took my position beside Skye. She smiled at me warmly, I couldn't figure out why she kept doing this so I simply started back hiding my confusion.

Coulson started to explain the current mission. It regarded someone called Dr Hall who had been kidnapped by a Mr Ian Quinn. We where charged with rescuing the doctor, and I was told to set course for Malta. I did as I was told using the computer system, the BUS quickly registered and reset out course.

"That is so cool." Skye whispered to herself.

I felt a small smile threaten to form on my lips. Not wanting to let my emotions slip I carefully reined them back in and re-focused on the task ahead.

"Why are we going to Malta?" I asked.

Everyone else seemed to be thinking the same thing as they all looked at Coulson for an answer.

"Ian Quinn is having a party there, we need to get invited. The problem is he isn't a fan of S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson replied.

I looked around at our team to see if anyone had any ideas. As I turned towards Skye she was on her phone.

'Does she ever put that thing down?' I thought to myself.

However it turns out she was using her skills, and very impressive skills I had to admit. Within minutes she simply a smirk appeared on her face.

"Done AC." She announced.

Coulson looked at me and then back to Skye. A look of confusion was on his face.

"What's done exactly?" He questioned.

Skye smiled proudly.

"I got invited to the party, turns out Mr Quinn likes the Rising Tide." She explained.

I looked at her shocked; she was so young and yet so good at whatever she set her mind too. She was starting to remind me of myself when I was her age. I assumed this was the reason she seemed so familiar to me. Little did I know how wrong that theory would turn out!

Coulson looked at her clearly impressed.

"Skye as impressed as I am, and believe me I am. Its too dangerous we can't let you go in alone you have no training!" He told her, almost apologetically.

Skye looked at him with determination written all over her face.

"AC, relax I will be fine you guys won't be far away and I can talk my way out of anything. Well except S.H.I.E.L.D custody it would appear." She stated.

I laughed into myself Skye was good. Before long she had convinced Coulson into letting let her go in alone to the billionaire's party. Once she was in Ward and Coulson set off for their part of the mission.

Before they left Coulson approached me hesitantly.

"I know all you wanted to do was fly the BUS, but if Skye needs help promise me you will try and get to her?" He asked.

I looked at him trying to figure out why he cared so much about this one girl he had only met. I didn't know why he seemed to feel the same way as I did. Eventually I nodded in agreement, I couldn't let anything happen to Skye even if I didn't trust her.

Coulson smiled in response and left the BUS with Ward close behind.

* * *

Skye had gone into the party dressed to kill and of course to impress. It helped a lot that she was young and attractive. Before long Ian Quinn caught sight of her and within seconds was all over her.

I didn't like the way he looked at her and I started to feel very protective of Skye. I wanted to go in there and kick his ass just for looking at her. As the party wore on, we saw Skye sneak away and head towards Quinn's office. As she rummaged through his things trying to find anything we could use against him, he walked into the room.

My breath caught in my throat. I began to panic he had caught her. I was about to run and help but I felt Simmons stopped me.

"Wait and see what happens first!" She insisted.

Reluctantly I agreed and went back to watching the screen. As we watched we could see Skye writing something down for Quinn so he could read what she had wrote. I couldn't make out the writing but I got the sickening feeling that she was betraying us. I thought my fears had been confirmed when her earpiece went dead. After that I got up and went to find her.

* * *

 _ **Skye's Point of View**_

As I dropped my earpiece into the wine Quinn had given me, he smiled happily.

"So you're a member of the Rising Tide?" He asked.

I nodded in response.

"Yes I'm responsible for some of the biggest S.H.I.E.L.D secrets leaking online. Look and me now I'm on the inside, I'm just that good!" I smirked, all the while praying May was coming to save me.

"Well I guess you can't be to bad to have around then." He laughed.

Just at that May appeared in the room, she had kicked the door down. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief upon seeing her. However she didn't look impressed.

May ran into the room scanning the areas until she made eye contact with me.

The second she did I got the 'you're in trouble look.' I tried to give her an apologetic look but she broke eye contact as quick as she had made it. Next thing I knew she had launched into attacking Quinn.

I looked around for some sort of weapon to help May but there was nothing. Before long Quinn's body guards showed up. Surprisingly May was able to take them all down.

However as she was fighting one guard in particular who wouldn't give up the other grabbed me. He pointed a gun at my head that stopped May beating up his friend.

She looked at me with an expression I couldn't fully read. It almost seemed like she was worried. I didn't know why that particular emotion was on her face after all she hated me!

May kept eye contact with me as she mentally came up with a plan of attack. It didn't take her long. In fact it happened in seconds and the next thing I knew she had shoved me over the balcony. We landed with a giant splash in the pool, that I could only hope she knew was there.

* * *

Yanking me out of the water she quickly inspected for injuries.

"Are you ok?" She finally asked when she saw no physical damage.

"May you know I only said and did what I did up there to try and stay alive right? I mean Coulson was right I'm not ready for that!" I replied.

May wasn't impressed at me ignoring her concern.

"Skye I know you only said that to stay alive. I know you need a hell of a lot more training. I told Coulson that, but what I asked was are you ok?" She hissed.

I nodded in response suddenly feeling admiration for the woman who seemed to hate me.

"Now was that so hard." She sighed.

"Go back to the BUS I'm going to help Coulson and Ward." She instructed before running off.

* * *

As I made my way back onto the BUS Fitzsimmons ran at me. These two were definitely people I would consider friends. They had been so welcoming towards me from the start.

"Thank god your alive, I thought May had killed you when she threw you off the balcony!" Jemma cried as she practically crushed me to death in her hug.

"I thought so too!" I laughed as she finally released me.

Fitz handed me a towel as I suddenly felt the chill from the pool.

"Thanks Fitz." I smiled, taking the towel from him.

He blushed slightly as I did.

Heading back to my bunk to put on dry clothes I couldn't help but feel that S.H.I.E.L.D and the people on the BUS where becoming the family I had always wanted. Little did I know how right I was, my mother was on-board after all.

 **Until next time ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok so here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy :-)**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **May's Point of View**_

A few weeks after Skye helped us with Ian Quinn she was slowly becoming more and more part of the team. She had even assisted on a few more missions, all of which went well. She contributed a lot with her hacking skills and we were all starting to wonder how we would have managed without her.

Skye was also getting more enthusiastic about her training with Ward, which I was pleased to hear. I didn't have to hear her complaining every morning, which was a welcomed change. I was gradually starting to like Skye and my doubts about her were beginning to fade.

* * *

Gathering around the table for yet another mission, I looked around at our team. We had been through a lot in our short time together and had still managed to get along and do our job. Everyone aboard the BUS I now considered a friend and to some extent my family.

"So what's the mission AC?" Skye asked when nobody spoke.

"I'm expecting a call to tell us just that." Coulson told her.

As we looked at the screen in front of us we got the call Coulson was expecting. The man on the other end wasted no time in telling us we needed to find a street performer called Chan Ho Yin. Mr Yin had been on the S.H.I.E.L.D radar due to his pyrokinetic abilities.

The problem was the files regarding Mr Yin where protected and a hacker had released them over the Internet.

The only information they had in regards to the hacker was that he or she was a member of the Rising Tide. Coulson paused the screen and pretended we were losing connection, after that he hung up.

* * *

Everyone looked at Skye. She looked at us clearly offended that we had assumed the worst.

"Hey I was on the BUS the whole time. Check the internet history it wasn't me!" She stated with a hint of annoyance.

"Skye you better not be lying to us. It would be a lot easier if you told the truth now. Did you do this?" I asked her, praying she wasn't involved.

"May I swear to you I had nothing to do with what happened but I might know the person who is involved." She replied.

I breathed a sigh of relief, I trusted her enough to believe her.

"Ok then, who do you think it was?" I questioned.

She looked at me clearly relieved that I believed her. It wasn't often we agreed, or got along at least in her eyes.

"There aren't many people out there who can hack S.H.I.E.L.D at least not their top secret files. My friend Miles and myself are two of the few to have ever mastered that skill." She explained.

"Where is this Miles person? Coulson asked.

"Can I have permission to do a few hacks?" she asking, looking at Coulson innocently.

"Permission granted, as long as it is to find Miles." Coulson replied.

"It is I promise. This won't take long." She smiled.

True to her word it didn't take long and she handed me the coordinates minutes later. Once I had them I set the course and we flew off to find Miles.

* * *

Once we had landed Skye asked us if she could find Miles alone, in case we scared him. Coulson agreed but charged me with following her. I got the impression he was starting to have his doubts about her real relationship with Miles.

I had to agree I was starting to wonder myself. So I set of after Skye, not letting her get to far in front. I followed her closely and watched as she greeted the person I assumed to be Miles. She had previously called him a friend, but judging by the way she greeted him he was not just a friend.

I followed them to his apartment but made sure I waited long enough for them to get inside. I then walked over to the door and hit one of the buzzers to gain entrance before asking the reception what apartment Miles lived in.

He was reluctant at first but nothing a little threat couldn't resolve. Walking up to the door I listened to see if I could hear them in the living room. Once I was sure they were not in there I picked the lock. Looking around the living room I could tell Miles wasn't the tidiest person.

As I looked around for information relating to Mr Yin I saw something on the floor. It took me a moment to realize it was Skye's shirt. I didn't have to worry about where she was anymore.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. I couldn't help but feel disappointed at the fact she had betrayed us after everything!

Picking up her shirt I sat on the sofa waiting impatiently but despite my anger that was not something I wanted to see. Once I heard them get up I walked over to the bedroom door. As Skye walked out she bumped into me. She looked a mixture of shocked, scared and worried.

* * *

"Shit…." she mumbled, looking to the floor.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Skye. I just hope you have the right answers because you and your boyfriend here are in a lot of trouble!" I hissed.

Just at that Coulson and Ward walked in, also disappointed looking. Skye immediately tried to plea her innocence but Coulson wasn't for having it. Instead he ignored her apologies and had both her and Miles escorted out of the apartment under arrest.

Once we where back on the BUS he had them put in the specially built cell until we had solved the case. He occasionally sent Ward in to get answers, not wanting to face Skye yet.

As the mission progressed we found Mr Yin. However we were not able to save him due to the experiments the kidnappers had performed on him. His ability became unstable and we were forced to have him killed.

Coulson was both furious and upset but he thankfully managed to control his emotions. If he hadn't of been able to I don't know what would have happened to Miles. Luckily for Miles he was released on probation and with a wristband that blocked him from getting access to the Internet. Coulson then kicked him off the Bus.

Skye didn't get off as easy. Coulson insisted on questioning her about her intentions with the team. He also insisted on doing it alone so I snuck into the observation room to watch.

* * *

I couldn't help but feel protective over Skye and I wanted to make sure Coulson wasn't to rough on her. Even though she deserved it. Once he was sitting down opposite her, he asked her why she wanted to be in the BUS. She was reluctant at first but eventually she answered.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is responsible for me being an orphan. They won't allow me access to a file they have on my parents and despite my best efforts from the outside I haven't been able to get to it. It has been redacted so I thought if I was on the inside I could get to it! That's all I want AC to find out where I came from and why I wasn't wanted!" Skye whispered before starting to cry.

I felt tears in my eyes as I watched Skye crying. I wanted to comfort her, but there was something holding me back. The story she had just told Coulson sounded very familiar. Except in my situation the file that I wanted that was redacted was in regards to my daughter.

As I looked at Skye I started to see more and more of me in her. The way she acted her determination and stubbornness it was exactly how I had acted at her age!

'Could Skye be my long lost daughter?' I thought to myself.

Excitement started to fill me along with a feeling of sadness. If my theory was right then my daughter had grown up alone, with only people like Miles and the Rising Tide to keep her company. I had to find out the truth, I had to know if Skye was my daughter.

* * *

As I got lost in my thoughts Skye and Coulson had got up to leave the room they where in. I hadn't even heard what terms they had come to, I didn't even know if Skye had been allowed to stay on the BUS. I ran around to the door to meet them on there way out.

"Well have we reached an agreement?" I asked.

Skye looked at me confused.

"Sorry to tell you May I'm allowed to stay." Skye replied.

"Skye you know I don't want rid or you." I sighed.

"If you say so….." She trailed off.

"So what's the punishment?" I asked both her and Coulson.

Coulson gestured for Skye to answer.

"I have been banned from using the Internet. Oh and I know I have a lot of work to do to regain all of your trust. I'm sorry by the way for everything…." Skye mumbled.

I looked at her and nodded silently. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to scream I think I'm your mother but that would have been a bit premature. First I had to make sure I was right before I went upsetting Skye.

"Why don't you go tell FitzSimmons the good news…I think they are worried." I finally said.

Skye nodded and skipped off to find FitzSimmons. I had to admire her personality she was very resilient and bubbly. Once she was out of earshot I turned to Coulson, about to share my theory with him. However he beat me to it.

* * *

"We need to talk about Skye. Can you come to my office?" He asked.

I nodded, intrigued by what he had to say.

Once inside his office he closed the door and offered me a seat. Sitting down opposite him I waited for him to speak.

"May I know that you once had a daughter and I know that you don't know what actually happened to her. I also know you have been trying ever since to find the files involving her whereabouts and that's why you joined admin. Do you think its possible Skye could be your daughter?" He blurted out…..

 _Thanks to all who followed, favourited and reviewed it means a lot :-) Until next time ;-)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok so here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy :-)**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **May's Point of View**_

I sat staring at Coulson open mouthed. I was shocked that he somehow knew I had daughter. I didn't know how to respond, I kept opening and closing my mouth. Coulson continued to look at me waiting for my answer.

"H-H-How did you know I had a daughter?" I finally asked.

"May that isn't really important now. Do you think it is possible?" Coulson pressed.

"I suppose, it is possible that she is my daughter. However I'm finding it hard to believe that after all this time and all my searching, that she simply walked onto the BUS." I finally answered.

Coulson looked at me, his eyes full of sympathy.

"May with your permission I'm going to try and find the real file that Skye mentioned. She said it was redacted but I think I can get the real thing. Would you be willing to help me despite what I might find and what might be unveiled?" He questioned.

I thought about my response for a minute before replying.

"I will help you look, on one condition Phil." I replied.

"What's the condition?" He asked.

I looked him straight in the eye determined to make my next point very clear.

"If it turns out that Skye is my daughter I don't want you to tell her. Let her believe her mother is dead. Do you understand?" I told him.

Coulson looked at me both shocked and concerned.

"May why wouldn't you want Skye to know you are her mother? She already admires you she would love you to be her mom!" Coulson cried.

"That's my condition Phil, either accept it and I will help you or don't and your on your own!" I stated.

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"If that's what you really want Mel I guess I can accept it. I just hope you realize if you are Skye's mother, the truth will find its way to Skye and it would be better coming from you." He sighed.

I didn't know what he meant. If Skye was my daughter and the news got to her both Phil and myself would be the only ones to know. Therefore the person who told her would be Phil, because I wasn't going to tell her.

I decided to call him on this point.

"Phil if Skye is my daughter and she finds out, it will be you I come for! Nobody else knows and under no circumstances are they to know. I mean it." I told him before leaving his office and heading back to the cockpit.

* * *

As I opened the door to the cockpit, I was surprised to see I had a visitor. Skye was curled up on a ball sleeping in the co-pilot's seat. I thought about waking her but decided against it. Instead I grabbed a blanket and threw it over her. She stirred slightly as the blanket fell around her.

It was nice to have company even if she was asleep. A couple of hours past and Skye didn't wake up. I was getting tired but didn't want to leave her. So I made a cup of warm tea and went back to sit beside her.

As I walked back into the cockpit I was surprised to see she was up.

"Hey." She muttered still sounding tired.

"Hi." I replied offering her a small smile.

She looked a mess and her hair was all over the place. I smirked at the state she was in.

"Oh my God!" She yelled suddenly.

I looked at her worried by the outburst.

"What, what's wrong?" I questioned.

"You smiled, I mean not a full smile but you showed emotion!" She giggled.

"Shut up!" I smirked back. I couldn't help it she brought it out in me.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" I asked her.

I didn't really want the one I had made. The only reason I had made it was so I could sit beside the now awake Skye. She nodded happily as I passed her the mug. She took a long sip before talking again.

"What time is it anyway?" She asked.

"Just after 1 in the morning." I informed her.

She looked shocked.

"Do you ever sleep May? I mean like ever?" She asked putting emphasis on the ever.

"Of course I do, I juts find it hard to get to sleep sometimes." I admitted.

Do you want me to make hot chocolate before bed? It might help?" Skye offered.

It was a nice offer, and I think she was trying to make up for the Miles incident. So I nodded in response and watched as she skipped off to make it.

* * *

It took longer that I thought it should to make hot chocolate so I went to make sure Skye was ok. I put the plane into autopilot and headed for the kitchen. I was lucky I arrived when I did because Skye had made a mess.

"What the hell Skye? How hard is it to make 2 hot chocolates?" I gasped.

She looked at me with her big eyes and I could see she was afraid I was mad at her.

"I was hungry so I tried to make us something to eat to go with the hot chocolate but it went wrong!" She explained.

"Sit down I can make the food and I can do without your clearly horrible cooking skills." I laughed.

She breathed a sigh of relief and went and sat at the island.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Um can you make pancakes?" She asked hesitantly.

I nodded and started to make them for us. It didn't take long before the smell of the pancakes filled the BUS. I decided to make enough for the whole team because they would sulk if the didn't get any in the morning but smelled them.

I put some on a plate for Skye and handed them to her before taking the seat opposite her. She ate in silence but was clearly enjoying them, as she didn't take time to breathe.

"Those are by far the best pancakes I have ever had! Can you show me how to make them?" She asked as she scrapped the last of hers from the plate.

I was shocked she wanted to spend time with me but I was also delighted.

"Sure, but not tonight I think its time for bed. How about tomorrow night?" I suggested.

"Yeah sounds like fun." She grinned.

* * *

About an hour later Skye started to doze off.

"Skye now it is really time for bed, you have stalled long enough with that hot chocolate!" I half scolded.

She rolled her eyes in pretend annoyance.

"Jeese ok mom!" She sighed as she got to her feet.

"Goodnight May, don't forget our cooking class tomorrow!" She called back as she made her way to bed.

As I watched her leave, totally unaware of how her mom comment had made me feel I started to reconsider not telling her I was her mom. If it turned out to be true….

 _ **Thanks for the lovely comments so far :-)** **Until next time ;-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok so here is chapter 5, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Skye's Point of View**_

 _ **Takes place just after her and May spend time together.**_

As I head back into my bunk relieved to be getting some real sleep, I hear a knock at my door. At first I thought it was May but she had walked the opposite direction. As I slid open my door I was surprised to see Simmons standing outside.

"Hey Simmons what's up?" I asked, shocked she was awake.

She looked around as if looking to see if someone was watching.

"Can I come in? I need to tell you something." She whispered.

I was surprised that she was even at my door. It was really late and not like Jemma at all.

"Sure come in." I replied moving aside to allow her.

She quickly came into the room, sliding the door shut as she did. She was clearly desperate to tell me something. Once the door was closed she told me to sit on the bed. As I sat down she started to explain what was wrong.

"Skye I was worried about what Coulson had said to you when he was questioning you. I mean you didn't really tell us much. So I went to his office after to talk to him. I thought he was going to make you leave and you didn't want to upset us. So I went to make sure that wasn't the case and if it was I was going to ask him to reconsider. However when I got to his office door I heard him talking to someone. It was May and they where talking about you." Jemma explained.

"What where they saying about me?" I pressed.

"Well they were talking about how you told Coulson that the only reason you wanted on the BUS was because you thought S.H.I.E.L.D knew who your parents where." Jemma continued.

I nodded in response.

"That was the reason I wanted on the BUS but Simmons it's not the reason I want to stay. I actually really like you guys, you have all been so nice and I fell like I have a real family for once!" I assured her.

"I'm glad you feel that way Skye, but that's not all. As I listened at the door I heard them mention a file that was redacted and how Coulson thought he could find the real one. However it was what he said next that really got my attention. He asked May if you could be her daughter and May said it was possible!" Jemma finished up, giving me time to process the new information.

I went into to shock and couldn't register what Jemma had just told me. I started to panic and felt sick. Jemma looked at me concerned.

"Skye are you ok? I thought you should know. May said she didn't want to tell you but I didn't think that was right, you have a right to know!" Jemma cried.

I looked at her and finally found my words.

"I-I-It's ok Simmons I'm glad you told me. Did they know you where out there?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"No I hid under the stairs until May walked passed. I've been waiting here for a couple of hours for you to come back. Where were you anyway?" Jemma questioned.

"With May." I replied, not wanting to disclose anymore.

"It's good they didn't see you. Um I don't really know how to process this information Simmons. If May didn't want me to know then she obviously didn't want me. I was just with her and she mentioned nothing." I mumbled.

Simmons thought for a moment before responding.

"No I didn't get that impression from what I heard. May sounded more worried about you. Almost like she would disappoint you plus she wanted to make sure you were her daughter first." Jemma said.

I thought for a moment and then I had a brainwave.

"Could you do a DNA test or something see if we are related?" I asked.

She smiled at me and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes that's a really good idea Skye. May's DNA will be on the S.H.I.E.L.D database so we won't need to get a sample!" Jemma smiled.

She got up and opened the door.

"Come on we can do it now the computers on the BUS are super fast we should know within the hour." she said.

* * *

As I followed her out, and down towards the lab I began to feel sick again. If May really was my mother could I handle it? Why was she willing to lie about who she was? And why did Coulson not share his theory with me about May?

As these questions raced through my mind I knew I had a decision to make. If the results showed May was my mother was that enough could I leave the BUS? If they where negative could I forgive them for lying?

I sat and considered my options as Simmons snuck up and started to take blood. I jumped as she pricked my skin.

"Jesus no warning Simmons?" I laughed.

"Most patients prefer it that way." She smirked.

It didn't take long and within minutes she was uploading my sample to the computer to compare it with May's. As we sat and waited I was growing extremely nervous. I didn't know what way I wanted the result to go. A half an hour passed then an hour.

"Jemma what is taking so long?" I complained.

She walked over to the computer and clicked some buttons.

"Its finished!" She announced.

"Well what does it say?" I asked nervously.

Just at that I heard a voice behind me.

* * *

"Why are you two up so early? Skye did you even go to bed?" May questioned.

I turned around and saw May heading down to her morning Ti Chi. She raised her eyebrows at us, as neither of us answered. The computer started to make a beeping noise and she grew even more curious.

"What are you two doing?" She demanded to know.

I didn't know what to say and clearly Simmons didn't either. May grew impatient and walked over to the computer. As she clicked the page the results appeared on the big screen. It showed that May was indeed my mother. I felt like I had been dumped in ice. As May looked at the screen she registered what we had done.

"Why did you compare our DNA? Did Coulson say something to you?" She quizzed me.

I didn't want to get Jemma into trouble so I answered.

"Is that all your going to say? You can see giant letters that I'm your daughter and you want to talk about Coulson? Seriously?" I screamed.

I ran off at that crying not stopping when I heard Jemma call after me.

I ran to the cargo bay and opened the door with the emergency button. After that I got into one of the jeeps and sped off into the early morning sun. I didn't know where I was going I just needed off the BUS to process the information.

* * *

 _ **May's Point of View**_

As I ran to try and catch Skye, I was too late she was speeding away in one of the jeeps. I went to get into the one remaining but was stopped by Simmons.

"Give her some space May, she needs and deserves it. I will track the car she won't go anywhere without us knowing." she pleaded with me.

I nodded reluctantly in response.

"Thanks Simmons. Please don't give her more than a few hours. I need to explain this to her." I sighed.

After that I returned to my bunk, where for the first time in what felt like a lifetime I cried.

As the day grew on I looked at the clock. It was half 7. Skye had been gone for almost 12 hours. I decided to go and see if the others had found her yet. As I walked downstairs Coulson greeted me.

"May are you ok?" He asked.

"Do you know where Skye is?" I asked Simmon's, ignoring him.

Simmons looked up.

"Ward and Fitz have gone to get her she is at a bar just outside town." She told me.

I was relived to know she was at least safe and would be back on the BUS soon. However this was when the real drama started. I prayed Skye would understand that I had wanted her from the moment I knew she existed…

 **Ok so that's chapter 5, hope you enjoyed. Please review I love your feedback! Until next time ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok so here is chapter 6, sorry for the delay I was on holidays. Thanks for all the lovely comments so far they mean a lot! No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Skye's Point of View**_

 _ **Takes place while she if away from the BUS.**_

As I sped away from the BUS in the jeep I felt tears forming in my eyes. They slowly ran down my cheeks and I had to wipe my eyes every few seconds so I could see. I didn't know what to think about May being my mom. The cold-hearted Calvary was the woman who had given birth to me. My mind went into overdrive and I couldn't think straight. I decided I needed to find a bar so I could drink myself into forgetting. At least temporarily.

I drove for what seemed like hours before I passed through the nearest town. Parking the jeep in a free spot I quickly got out. I looked around in search of a bar. Thankfully it didn't take long before I spotted one.

Walking inside all the heads turned to look at me, it was rather busy. I ordered a drink and went to sit in the corner alone. Within an hour I had ordered 2 drinks then 3 and before I knew it I was wasted. Alcohol was my downfall I couldn't handle it. However in this situation it was a welcomed distraction.

As I ordered drink number 5, an attractive man approached me. He started flirting with me and before long we were making out. After that I don't really remember what happened I must have passed out.

* * *

When I came around I was in some dirty apartment. I went to get up but the man from the bar came into the room.

"Finally your awake now we can get on with the show. Your table dancing really got me ready!" He winked.

I felt sick, how the hell had I got myself into this position?

"I'm not really into this…. I think I'm just going to go…." I told him.

As I got off the bed he roughly shoved me back onto it. I hit my head on the headboard on the way down.

"What the hell? I told you I was leaving!" I yelled, having sobered up slightly.

I tried to get up again but he was too strong. Next thing I knew he was on top of me holding me tightly by the wrists and tried to take off my clothes. As I started to scream he covered my mouth. He had nearly achieved his goal that was until the door was kicked down. He jumped up and I could just make out Ward in the doorway.

* * *

"Ward thank god!" I gasped in relief.

Ward burst into the room and swiftly hit the creep in the jaw. He collapsed to the ground in a heap moaning in pain as he did. Ward stepped over him and looked at me concerned.

"Skye are you ok? Did he hurt you? We should have got here earlier. We where at the bar but you weren't there anymore so we had to call Simmons to check your wristband location. I'm sorry. " He cried.

"Ward relax you got here in time, he didn't hurt me because of you!" I assured him.

He looked relived as he gave me a small smile.

"Thank god May would have killed me!" He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

I suddenly felt sick again.

"Please tell me she isn't downstairs Ward?" I mumbled.

Ward gave me a weird expression before shaking his head.

"No she's on the BUS, Simmons said it was best she didn't come. What is up with you guys anyway? May was acting weird before we left and I swear she was crying in her bunk. Not to mention when we called to give an update were she threatened to kill me if I didn't find you!" He explained.

I thought about what he said. 'May was crying in her bunk.' Was it guilt? Or did she have a genuine reason for not raising me? It suddenly hit me that I didn't even give her a chance to explain. I didn't even ask her, I just left.

I felt dizzy as the thoughts whizzed through my head. I began to sway and almost fainted. I felt Ward's strong arms reach out and grab me.

"Ward I can't talk about May right now. Do you think we could just stay in a motel or something for the night and go back in the morning?" I begged.

He looked concerned and thought carefully before replying.

"I guess that is a possibility. We will have to check with Fitz he's downstairs and we will have to call the BUS and ask Coulson permission. You know how he is." Ward sighed.

"Fine." I replied, praying Coulson would allow it.

* * *

As we left the apartment and the jerk who Ward saved me from we met Fitz just downstairs.

"Skye!" He yelled excitedly once he saw me.

"Are you ok? We heard you scream but Ward made me watch the door. Are you hurt?" Fitz questioned.

I pulled him into a hug relived to see him.

"I'm fine Fitz just some jerk." I replied.

Ward interrupted our hug with his usual charming social skills.

"We need to leave." He stated in his strict tone.

"Fitz call the BUS and ask if we can stay the night. Skye doesn't feel up to returning tonight." Ward instructed Fitz.

* * *

After that he made us follow him to the jeep he and Fitz had travelled in.

"Why don't you want to go back to the BUS? Did May do something?" Fitz asked as he fumbled for his phone.

"No Fitz I just don't want to listen to a lecture about running away and drinking right now. Please just call them and don't ask me anymore questions." I snapped, harsher than I intended.

Fitz nodded and walked away to make his call.

"Coulson said it was ok as long as we are back first thing." Fitz informed us as he returned.

Ward nodded in response as we headed off to find a motel.

* * *

Once we found our motel Ward insisted on joint rooms and left the door open between them. As I bid them goodnight, I finally got into bed. I felt like I hadn't slept in forever and the hangover was starting to kick in. However sleep didn't come easily and I was awake most of the night. As morning arrived I felt worse than I had the night before. I think I was suffering from a hangover mixed with no sleep and a train wreck of emotions. I got up to go to the bathroom, this was a mistake my stomach turned and within minutes I was throwing up in the toilet.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door juts as I was leaning back.

"Skye?" Someone whispered.

I quickly realised it was Fitz.

"I'm fine Fitz just a little hung-over" I replied weakly.

However it didn't stop Fitz coming in.

"You're a mess Skye." He stated bluntly.

I glared at him, but I knew he was just trying to be a friend. He gently held my hair back as another round of throwing up began. As I lay over the toilet Fitz remained by my side, holding my hair and rubbing my back. As I finally felt my stomach relax I sat back against the wall.

"So you ready to tell me what happened?" Fitz asked.

I looked at him he was such a good friend he deserved to know.

"I found out May was my mom. She caught Simmons and myself doing the DNA test. However when she found out all she asked was if Coulson told me. She didn't even seem to care!" I told him as I felt the tears return.

Fitz looked totally shocked and lost for words.

"Wow I wasn't expecting that….. I'm sure she was just shocked Skye that's why she didn't seem to care. I mean she was a mess when we left, so she at least seems to care about you. You need to go back and straighten this out with her. Hiding isn't the right option!" he finally said.

He's right I thought to myself.

"I suppose its time to face the music then?" I mumbled to Fitz as I weakly got to my feet.

"I'm sure it will all work out. May is awesome in her own special way and I'm sure she will be a brilliant mother." He tried to assure me.

"So it's settled we are going back to the BUS?" He asked hestitantly as he got up to leave.

I nodded.

"Yeah but I need a shower first." I sighed.

"Good thing I brought you clean clothes then isn't it? I will leave them on your bed and will let Ward know we can go soon." Fitz grinned.

I thanked him and got ready for the shower.

Once I was finished I went into the boys room.

"About time!" Ward complained as I walked in.

"How long does it take Skye? I mean seriously? May is losing it on the BUS. Jemma told me if we weren't there within the hour May was coming for you!" He added.

"Relax Mr Muscle, I'm ready!" I replied rolling my eyes in annoyance.

It didn't take long for Ward to get me into the jeep with him.

* * *

"Fitz is driving the jeep you took. You still have way to much alcohol in you system and you're a bad enough driver!" He told me as he started the engine.

I didn't have the energy to protest instead I pulled out a pair of sunglasses from the glove compartment and put them on. My head was pounding and my heart was racing.

Ward handed me aspirin as he pulled off.

"Take these whatever May wants you for can't wait, and you better not be hung-over talking to her." He instructed.

I took them without saying a word.

* * *

As we approached the BUS I began to panic. I was about to face my mother for the first time since I yelled at her. What was she going to say to me? What would I say to her?

I was about to find out. We pulled into the cargo bay where I could see May standing waiting for us. Ward got out of the car first. I decided to sit inside for a minute. I felt safe in the jeep it reminded me of my van.

"What the hell took you so long? Is she ok?" I heard May yelling at Ward.

However he didn't get a chance to answer. May opened the door to the jeep and go in beside me. Once inside she locked the doors.

"Skye…" She whispered.

I continued to look out the window. I couldn't see much because of the sunglasses but it beat looking at May.

"Skye please look at me." May begged. She sounded so upset so I slowly turned to face her removing the sunglasses. This was it the talk I had been dreading...

 _ **Ok so that was chapter 6 hope you enjoyed! Please let me know your thoughts. Until next time ;-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok so here is chapter 7, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Skye's Point of View**_

May gave me a weak smile before she began to speak.

"Jemma told me what she told you, about what she overheard between Coulson and myself. Skye everything she told you is true. I did tell Coulson that I didn't want you to know who I was if it was in fact true. I was afraid that it would disappoint you. I mean I'm not mom material. I'm not the person you have always wanted to find you have to admit. When I lost you my world fell apart and I shut down." May said as tears began to run down her face.

I didn't know what to do. May wasn't someone who cried she was too strong for that or at least I thought she was. I hesitantly reached over and put my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her a little. She reached up and took my hand, holding it tightly in hers.

"How did you lose me exactly?" I mumbled, not wanting to upset her.

At first she ignored me as she inspected my wrists. I cursed silently into myself as she did. The bruises from the jerks grip had become more visible overnight.

"What happened? She asked concerned.

"It's nothing." I said pulling my hand from her and pushing my sleeve down.

She looked at me unconvinced and arched her eyebrow for me to say more.

"Just some jerk from the bar, can we get back to how you lost me?" I said, trying to change the subject.

Thankfully she didn't press further, but I knew she would come back to it.

* * *

She looked at me with more tears in her eyes.

"I was on a mission, across the country. I had left you in the capable hands of two trusted S.H.I.E.L.D agents. I got a call two days after I left from Fury. He told me you were missing, as were the agents I had left you with. As for the people in the small town we lived, they were all killed. I knew then I should have trusted my gut and stayed and protected you. I let you down Skye. It's my fault you went missing and ended up alone. I have been trying for years to find you. When Coulson said he thought you were my daughter I was so shocked, I didn't know how I should react. I love you so much but I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable around me. I didn't know if you wanted me as a mom. We haven't exactly got alone so far so I will understand if you want nothing to do with me, but please don't leave the team because of all this!" May said as she began to cry again.

I felt tears in my own eyes as I thought of how best to respond.

"Oh May it wasn't your fault I went missing. How where you supposed to know what would happen. You were just doing your job when you left me. I know how you feel about the searching for someone part. I have been trying to find my parents my whole life. That's the only reason I became a member of the Rising Tide. I just wish you had come to me instead of Coulson. I would have understood. I'm not a little kid. I hate lies May, my whole life has been filled with them." I told her.

May looked at me and nodded.

"I know Skye, I should have come to you. I just wanted to make sure first, before I went upsetting you." She explained.

"I would have been less upset if you had come to me, even if it was just a theory." I replied.

May looked down clearly disappointed and thinking the worst.

"I'm not leaving the team May, at least not yet. I'm not saying I will definitely stay either I will see how things go. Please don't try and rush things, I need time to figure this out. I have so many questions, but I'm not ready for all the answers yet." I said.

May looked relived at my answer and a small smile appeared on her face.

"I understand how you feel Skye. I hope you decide to stay but I will understand if you want to leave. However please don't make any rash decisions and if you want to stay but won't because of me I will leave. I will leave the team if you wish to stay but don't want me around. You deserve the chance to be an agent, if that's what you want. I won't get in your way, but I would love to be apart of it. As for questions, Skye feel free to ask me anytime day or night ok?" May told me.

I nodded in response.

"Ok thanks. I'm going to go to bed I'm wrecked." I replied as I opened the car door.

I got out of the car at that and headed to my bunk.

* * *

 _ **Melinda May's Point of View**_

As I watched Skye exit the car I waited until she closed the door before I begin to cry again. I sit there crying to myself until hear the door opening again.

"Skye?" I ask hoping to see my daughter returning.

"Sorry only me." Coulson's voice answered.

I was disappointed not to see Skye but I managed to give Coulson a weak smile anyway.

"How did it go?" He asked me with concern.

I loved how much he cared about me and he seemed to really care about Skye also.

"Well she didn't scream or yell, so that's something I suppose. However she didn't say she was definitely staying on the BUS. So to be honest I don't know what she thinks or how she really feels." I told him.

He nodded in response as he waited for me to continue. I was grateful he was a good listened as I cleared my throat before beginning again.

What if I screwed things up Phil? Do you think she hates me?" I asked him, knowing he would answer honestly.

He looked at me with his eyes full of understanding and sympathy.

"Well I would have expected Skye to be a screamer so I suppose her not doing that is a good sign. As for how she feels, I don't think she hates you Mel. I just think right now she is confused and overwhelmed. Until today she thought she was an orphan whose parents were murdered by S.H.I.E.L.D. Now she knows her mom is alive, on the same plane as her and an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. It is a lot for anyone to process you just have to give her some time. I thinks Skye will stay on the BUS for what its worth. She cares about everyone too much, even you Mel." Coulson smiled.

He then opened the car door before turning back to me.

"I will give you some space, try to clear your head. After all I need the best pilot to be at her best." He tried to joke.

I managed a small smile before replying.

"Thanks Phil." I replied.

What are you going to do while where here?" I asked trying to change the subject.

I knew he liked to take advantage of a day off.

"I think I will have a little word with our resident hacker." He replied before exiting the car.

As I sat alone in the jeep once again I couldn't help but wonder what he was going to talk to Skye about…..

 _ **Ok so that's chapter 7, hope you enjoyed. Until next time ;-)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8, hope you are still enjoying! Thanks again for all the support so far I really appreciate it :-) No Copyright intended! Enjoy..**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Skye's Point of View**

I was sitting in my bunk thinking about the conversation I had with May when I heard a knock at my door.

"Go away I don't want to talk to anyone." I called out praying they would leave me alone.

They came in regardless however I was relived to see that it was Coulson and not May. I managed to smile weakly at him as he slid the door closed behind him.

"Hi Skye, how are you holding up?" He asked.

I could tell he was concerned by the way he was looking at me. It was like I was a lost puppy and he wanted to rescue me.

"Ok I suppose giving the situation." I mumbled as I pulled my knees up to my chest.

Coulson nodded in response.

"Want to talk about it? See if I can help?" He offered.

I thought for a moment before asking, "Would you have told me?"

Coulson looked at me confused.

"Told you what Skye?" He questioned.

I looked at him trying to hide the fact my tears had returned.

"Told me May was my mom, if you had found out before me. I mean if Jemma hadn't been listening at the door that's what would have happened. May asked you not to tell me. So I'm asking would you have betrayed her trust and told me?" I whispered as the tears began to fall fast.

He looked at me with tears in his own eyes.

"Skye I'm going to answer you honestly. I don't know what I would have done. I would like to think, that had that situation played out May would have got the courage to tell you herself." Coulson said as he wiped his cheeks.

"Thanks AC I can always count on you, especially for honesty!" I smiled.

Coulson smiled back before sitting on my bunk and pulling me into a hug.

"Skye I'm only going to ask you once. I totally understand if you're not ready but will you consider going back and talking to May again?" Coulson asked.

I pulled out of the hug and looked at him.

"Why are you asking me to do that?" I pressed.

"Because Skye she needs to explain to you about how she feels. She might not give you all the details at first but give her time and she will open up. She really loves you Skye and if anyone can return her to her former self you can!" He begged.

"What do you mean former self?" I asked him.

He didn't answer; instead he got off my bunk and headed for the door.

"You will have to ask May." He finally responded before leaving.

 **Melinda May's Point of View**

I finally managed to compose myself enough to leave the jeep. As I made the short walk to my bunk I was shocked to see Skye hovering outside my door. She looked like she was about to knock.

"Skye are you ok?" I asked as I approached.

She jumped at the sound of my voice. She had obviously thought I was inside my room.

"Um hey May. Can we talk?" She asked nervously.

I smiled and pulled open my door, letting Skye go in first. As we sat down on my bunk Skye had went quiet.

"Skye what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

She didn't respond so I decided to talk first.

"I must say I am shocked to see you so quiet. Even as a baby you tried to talk constantly. You where always happy and smiling as a baby, up until recently nothing had changed. I hate seeing you so upset Skye especially knowing I'm the reason for it, so please talk to me!" I begged her.

"Was I a cute baby?" She suddenly asked.

I laughed at her question, of all things she could have asked I thought to myself.

"Yes Skye you were a very cute baby, the cutest I have ever seen!" I answered.

"I knew it!" She grinned.

"I have a baby picture if you want to see it?" I offered.

She looked shocked as she began to nod frantically.

"You have a picture of me?" She gasped.

"Yes of course I do. I have an entire album of your first year, before you know…." I trailed off.

"I'm sorry May I never really thought about how hard this must be for you. I would love to see the album if you have it?" Skye tried to comfort.

I reached under my bed and pulled it out pushing my negative thoughts aside for a moment.

"I never go anywhere without it. I can't go a single night without looking through it. Those where the happiest days of my life and its nice to look back to happier times. I hope, now that I have found you I can make more memories. That is if you want." I said.

"All my life I thought I wasn't loved or wanted. This proves to me that there was always someone out there looking for me. Of course I am willing to spend time with you May. I hope we can someday develop a mother daughter relationship" Skye smiled before taking the album from me.

As she flicked through the pages she giggled at some of the embarrassing photos and I shared all the memories I had of the photos. I remembered every day that was captured in the album, and Skye seemed to love hearing the stories behind them. As one hour turned into two we didn't even notice the time whizzing by. It wasn't until Skye yawned that I looked at the time. "Skye I think its time for bed. We have been at this hours and it doesn't look like you had a good night last night" I frowned.

I hadn't missed the dark circles under her eyes not to mention the bruises.

Skye nodded in agreement.

"Yeah last night was bad, I drank a lot and then there was that jerk….." She cut herself off mid sentence.

I looked at her concerned. I didn't like the way she kept calling him that. There was obviously a story and one I wanted to know.

"What jerk?" I pressed.

She looked down at the ground and fiddled with her thumbs.

"It's nothing, it was my fault. I better go to bed." She said, jumping up to leave. I gently grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Did this jerk do that to your wrists?" I asked.

She nodded in response as her eyes filled up.

"It was my fault I was drunk and encouraged him." she told me.

"Skye did you tell him no? Did he….." I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence.

"I said no…..thankfully her didn't get that far because Ward arrived." She told me.

I breathed a sigh of relief before I pulled her into a hug. I was surprised that she didn't pull back.

"Well then you did not encourage it. He had no right to do that to you. You need to learn how to defend yourself. If you're willing I can teach you?" I suggested, praying silently I hadn't crossed the line.

However much to my relief she nodded excitedly.

"I would love that May! But can we leave it a few days? I have a lot of sleep to catch up on." She giggled.

"Sure just let me know when you want to start. Now go to bed!" I scolded.

She rolled her eyes and left yelling back "Night May!"

I was practically grinning as I got into bed, something I rarely did since Skye went missing. As I reached for the album for one last look I realized it was gone. Skye had taken it with her, without me noticing.

'She is going to make a brilliant agent' I thought to myself. That was the first night since Skye was taken that I had a restful night!

 **Ok so thats chapter 8, please let me know what you think! Until Next time ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here is chapter 9, hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the support so far really appreciate it! No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Skye's Point of View**_

As I headed back to my bunk after having had a nice talk with May, I felt happier than I had ever been. I had taken May's photo album with me so I could look through the pictures again before I went to sleep.

I was too shy to ask her for it so I lifted it without her noticing. As I climbed into bed I started to flick through it. I seemed to be a really happy baby, in almost ever picture I was laughing or grinning. However as with every embarrassing parent there was the occasional bath one, one with food all over my face and of course one were it seems like the world has ended and I'm crying my eyes out!

I couldn't help but think of the 'what ifs?' and the 'if only.' As I continued to flick through the album it came to an abrupt end, obviously when I went missing. I decided that seeing as May had kept the photos all that time that I would make a few additions for her. Bring it up to date as best I could. I didn't have many photos of my life growing up but I did have some. I pulled out my memory box that I had taken with me from the van and began to rummage through it.

I took out the photos that I had and began slotting them into her album. There was one from my first day off school, one from my last day at school. My graduation picture was also there. Then there were the random ones from the orphanages and foster homes. I have to admit that I wasn't as happy in these photos as the ones May had, but at least she would see me through the years. After I finished I added a few captions to them before calling it a night.

* * *

The next morning someone shaking caused me to jump awake. For a few moments I didn't even know where I was.

"What time is it? I thought we were off today?" I complained from under my covers.

Whoever it was sighed dramatically.

"Skye get up!" May's voice announced loudly.

I peaked out from under the covers to see her staring down at me.

"What time is it?" I asked again.

"Its 7 o clock now get up!" May replied.

I was horrified. All I could think was 'what the hell is she playing at?'

"May go away I'm not getting up! What do you want anyway? This isn't what I meant about spending time together it's too early!" I told her.

This time she didn't respond instead she ripped the covers off me.

"What the hell?" I yelled curling up into a ball shivering.

"Ward just told me about how much you drank!" She stated.

I turned to face her; afraid of what she might do if I didn't.

"He did what?" I hissed.

"You heard me Skye!" She remarked, visibly annoyed and mad.

I turned back to face the wall giving her the excuse I had always used in foster homes.

"I'm not discussing this now you're not my mother!" I mumbled.

It had slipped out before I realized. I jumped up and looked at May she looked really hurt, but she recovered fast or at least pretended to.

"Whether or not you consider me your mother still doesn't give you the excuse to go binge drinking!" She lectured.

"I'm sorry for saying you're not my mother. It's the excuse I have always used. Guess I need a new one because whether or not I accept you as my mom, you clearly are because nobody else can annoy me as much!" I sighed.

This seemed to make her happy as she smiled in response.

"Glad to hear it, but you're still getting up I'm going to teach you what happens when you binge drink on my watch!" She smirked.

I realized I was fighting a losing battle so I finally surrendered and climbed out of bed. May led me down to where she trains in the morning.

* * *

"Ok today I'm going to teach you the basics of defending yourself. Don't expect me to go easy on you like Ward. I might be your mother but that only means I will be harder on you!" She smiled.

I looked at her worried, what the hell was she going to do? It didn't take long to find out. Within minutes she was charging towards me. I didn't know what to do so I let her take me down. I hit the mats hard and began to complain.

May got to her feet laughing, something that surprised me unlike her fighting skills.

"Well I knew I was going to take you down but I thought you would at least attempt to defend yourself Skye!" She laughed.

"I wasn't ready." I lied.

May raised her eyebrows and stared at me.

"Fine then show me how to do it!" I said.

* * *

Over the course of 3 hours May taught me how to defend myself and I must say I got a few good hits at her. I even managed to take her down, however I think she might have let me do it. Nevertheless it earned me a round of applause from an audience neither of us had noticed. As we looked up we saw the others watching us.

"Nice job Skye, I can see you take after May!" Coulson called down.

I couldn't help blushing because I wasn't quite ready to be compared to May. May must have noticed this as she quickly changed the subject.

"What's up Phil?" She asked.

"Sorry to disappoint ladies but I'm going to have to cut your session short we need to go to the HUB. I looked around at the others who all seemed to know what the HUB was.

"Um what's the HUB?" I asked.

"Top secret S.H.I.E.L.D building, you will see it when we arrive. Why don't you go shower before we get there." May suggested.

I nodded in response and walked off.

As I stood in the shower I could see the bruises starting to form from the class. However I was surprised at the fact I had really enjoyed it and was excited for more.

I loved spending time with May much to my own shock. She was this legend of S.H.I.E.L.D and she was my mother. Plus I had to admit I liked having someone fuss over me and even punish me. It hadn't even crossed my mind that May wouldn't like me drinking, at least not to the point were I was drunk.

I made a point in that moment to tell Grant off for being a snitch! However that had to wait because we had another mission. I just hoped this would be the one that made Coulson realize I wasn't on the Rising Tide's side so he would remove the stupid bracelet!

 _ **Ok well that is chapter 9, please review and let me know what you all think! Hope you enjoyed. Until next time ;-)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here is chapter 10, hope you are still enjoying. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **No Copyright intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Skye's Point of View**_

After I finished up in the shower I went and re-joined the others. I found them upstairs getting ready for the mission briefing. Just as I was about to follow Coulson into the usual room he stopped me in my tracks.

"Sorry Skye this one is classified. No one under level 7 can even hear about it." He said as he gave me an apologetic look.

"Seriously AC? We always do missions together we learn stuff!" I complained.

"I'm sorry Skye not this time." He replied before walking away.

* * *

Sighing in annoyance I turned to Fitzsimmons who were already leaving to do their own thing.

"Guys where are you going?" I questioned.

"We are not allowed in the meeting. We can't know any of the details Skye its for level 8s, May and Ward are only allowed to listen because there level 7s. It's best we just follow the rules and stay away." Jemma smiled as Fitz nodded in agreement.

After that they turned and walked away, leaving me alone. I stood routed to the spot. I was shocked that it wasn't bothering them like it was bothering me. As I stood considering my options May arrived for the meeting. She slowly approached me before she went to join Coulson.

"Skye, Coulson got you used to how we do things on the BUS but outside with the wider S.H.I.E.L.D things are done a lot differently. You will understand someday I promise. Right now why don't you just enjoy having time off?" May suggested.

"Fine, whatever. Not like I really wanted to know anyway." I huffed as I walked away.

I could have swore I heard May choke back a laugh as I did.

* * *

A short while later we arrived at the top secret HUB and the top-secret meeting was over.

As we landed and the BUS doors opened I caught my first sight of the HUB. Fitzsimmons where both overly excited, Ward and May didn't look impressed and as for Coulson he was as unreadable as ever.

I myself didn't know what to think hell I didn't even know where on the planet I was!

There was a lot of people at the HUB and it was very busy. Everyone seemed to be in a rush and I didn't know who to study or watch first.

"This place is huge!" I commented as we started to walk away from the BUS.

Jemma looked at me and rolled her eyes, she seemed to forget I hadn't been with S.H.I.E.L.D long.

"This is nothing wait until you see the Triskelion!" She smirked.

As we continued to walk some agents greeted Coulson. I didn't recognise them before but they must have been high up judging by Fitzsimmons reactions.

"Agent Coulson?" They asked.

Coulson nodded in response.

Agent Hand is waiting for you." They informed him once they knew they had the right man.

Coulson nodded again and followed them towards a glass door. The door led us to a small room, were Agent Hand was waiting.

Hand was a tall woman with red hair and she didn't look too friendly. She started to talk to Coulson and totally ignored everyone else's presence. Before long Coulson, Ward and May started walking away from us without a word.

I tried to follow them but when I got to the door my stupid wristband stuck to the panel beside the door and it slammed in front of me. May who was last to go through the door saw me and came back out.

"Skye you can't come in here, stay with Fitzsimmons." She instructed.

"Why can't I come in?" I complained.

"Because you're not an official agent yet and even then you wouldn't have the clearance. Just please stay here and stay out of trouble ok?" May sighed.

"Fine but can you at least take this wristband off so I can use the Internet?" I begged.

May rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Not a chance kid. You haven't earned back Coulson's full trust and if I take it off he won't trust me! Plus this is the perfect place for you to hack. So the answer is no the wristband stays on. Sorry junior!" May smiled as she walked away.

I have to admit I was a little annoyed at her decision not to remove it but I decided just to get on with things.

* * *

I ended up following Fitzsimmons around a lot of science geek places. Every so often they would try to show me things but soon realized I wasn't in the mood. Not to mention the fact I didn't understand anything and the only word I could read without difficulty was in fact science.

About and hour later the others returned. They told us that Ward and Fitz were going to be going on a mission together and needed to leave ASAP.

We returned to the BUS for the boys to get ready. Apparently Ward and Fitz had to find and destroy some weapon that was in enemy hands. I didn't like the sound of the mission it seemed risky. I tried to share these worries with the others but nobody listened to me except Simmons. Even then she wasn't really interested or concerned.

It wasn't until I talked her into hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D to see the real mission the guys were on that she finally excepted I was right.

* * *

The decision to hack the HUB came around when May refused to give us any update on the guy's mission. Jemma was becoming concerned about Fitz and I could tell she was becoming desperate for answers. Which was when I turned to May.

"You're level 7 right? Can you give us an update on their mission?" I questioned.

May turned to look at me with no expression on her face. This confused me.

"Um does that mean you do know something but you can't tell us or you don't know anything?" I asked confused.

She didn't answer but continued to look at me.

"Which non expression is this May?" I asked getting annoyed.

"We know what we are supposed to know. When we have more information we will react." She finally answered vaguely.

After that she told everyone to clear out of the BUS because she needed to run diagnostics and reboot.

At first I didn't move but May soon sorted that.

"That means you too." She told both Simmons and myself.

Slowly Jemma and myself left the BUS.

* * *

"I'm not ok with being in the dark. I need answers and I know who has them!" I whispered to Jemma as we walked.

Jemma looked at me confused.

"Who? Who has the answers?" She asked.

"Coulson I obviously mean Coulson," I told her.

"Then lets fine him." She replied, sounding desperate.

Once I found Coulson I asked him about Ward and Fitz's mission. He immediately blew me off and told me to trust the system. As he left Jemma came up and asked how it went.

"If we want the truth we need to get it ourselves." I sighed.

* * *

Jemma didn't agree with my plan to hack at first but after I put the image of the guys being tortured into her head she finally came around. Once I had told her the plan I imagined things running smoothly but I was wrong.

Seeing as how I couldn't use computers I sent Jemma thorough some security doors with a flash drive I had specially programmed. It was designed to allow me on the Internet for a short window of opportunity. It should have been straightforward but it was anything but.

Jemma looked really nervous and worried as she made her way through the doors. I told her I had programmed it with a decoy crawler that would make S.H.I.E.L.D think I was on facebook but what I would really be doing was hacking the mission.

I then informed her once it was plugged in we would only have three minutes before S.H.I.E.L.D found out. As Jemma went to plug the drive into the panel things got more complicated.

One of the senior agents who I had seen but couldn't name walked over to Jemma. I could hear what she was saying through the coms and it wasn't going well.

Jemma started to compliment his baldhead and then she panicked and told me he was on to her over the coms.

"Shut up he can hear you!" I hissed in response.

However it was to late. He had pulled out a radio and started to make a call. That's when it got really bad.

Before I could help her, or react in anyway she shot him with the night night gun!

"Jemma!" I cried.

However she was ignoring me. Once the agent was down Jemma actually managed to plug in the drive. She then proceeded to hide unconscious agent.

Once Jemma had hidden his unconscious body she ran over to me.

"Was that ok?" She questioned.

I looked at her shocked and horrified.

"No that was not ok that was terrible, you are really bad at this! We need help you have to go get May now!" I hissed.

"May? No, No I can't get May she will kill us!" Jemma insisted.

Of course I knew May would kill us. Especially me for getting Jemma into trouble but we needed her.

"Just say it was an accident or something. Jemma I only have a few minutes to find out where the boys are so go get her now!" I yelled.

She hesitated at first but then she took off.

* * *

As I searched for the results I panicked about what May would say, but I had to concentrate. I desperately searched the files before I came across the right one.

The results shocked me and I went to find Coulson to confront him. We got into an argument and he wasn't pleased I had hacked.

It ended with him walking away and me yelling after him "Did you know there was no extraction plan?"

"That's classified." He stated before walking off again.

As I headed back to the BUS dreading telling Jemma what I found out I was met by May. She looked furious.

* * *

"Seriously? Hacking Skye?" She yelled.

"Its not like it was for the Rising Tide I did it to find the guys." I snapped.

This made her even angrier.

"I don't care why you did it, it is still hacking. Skye you should have told me what you were planning on doing and to drag Jemma into it. Skye she is an agent the punishment for her would be worse than it would be for you because she helped you! You need to think about your actions." She lectured me.

"May I tried to get you to help but you blew me off. So stop acting like parent of the year. Once I realized you weren't going to help I decided to go ahead with my plan anyway. Had you helped Jemma wouldn't have shot that agent and she wouldn't be a nervous wreck right now! Plus the information is shocking, Ward and Fitz are on a suicide mission there is no extraction for them!" I told her.

"We can talk about your constant rule breaking later. Right now we need to get to the guys!" She stated shocking me by her drastic chance of opinion.

* * *

As we walked up the cargo bay of the BUS with Jemma, May turned to us.

"Three can pull of an extraction we will be fine." She stated.

However as we got closer to the stairs Coulson was looking down at us.

"Four is better." he smiled.

I grinned up at him. Finally he had changed his mind.

We set off quickly after that, the guys were running out of time. When we go to their location we saw them about to be shot. However May being May rescued them just in time.

Fitz was first to get on the BUS where Jemma and myself wrapped him in a bear hug. Ward came next but he wasn't a hugger so I smiled at him.

"Glad to see my S.0 alive and well." I smirked.

He gave me a half smile and muttered "Thanks Skye."

* * *

Back in my bunk after the excitement of the day, I heard a knock at my door. It was May and she didn't wait for an answer she came on in.

"Skye we need to talk about what you did today." She said looking serious.

"May I am not in the mood. If I were given the chance to do it all again I would do everything the same. Even if it meant Jemma shot someone. You can't tell me how to act your to late!" I said annoyed.

May looked at me with a motherly expression.

"Skye you can't talk to me like that. I am a senior agent and not only that but I am your mother and yes I can tell you how to act. You can't just go around being careless it will get you into trouble and it might just land you in danger someday. I know you think nothing bad will ever happen if you break a few rules but bad things happen all the time in this field of work! So please promise me from now on that you will run whatever crazy ideas you might have by either Coulson or myself before you go ahead and do them. Please?" She begged me.

"May I get were you are coming from and I know you feel responsible for what happens to me because I'm your kid but there is no way I can promise you that. What happens if both of you are around and I need to make a decision? Am I supposed to just sit and wait for you? What I can promise is that I will try and be more respectful of the rules, but I can't do anymore that than ok?" I asked.

She thought for a moment before replying.

"Fine if that's the best I can get out of you. However don't think for one second that I am ok with they way you acted today." She stated.

"Well now that you have had your rant would you like to see what I did to your album?" I smiled.

"I did not rant, and what do you mean by what you did to it?" She laughed.

I pulled out the album and handed it back to her.

As she opened I said, "Turn to the back pages."

She didn't answer but flipped through the pages to the back. Once she saw the new editions to her collections I could have swore I saw tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Skye, would you mind if I took this back to my bunk?" She mumbled.

I nodded in response as May headed for the door. On her way out she turned and looked at me.

"I really appreciate this Skye. I'm glad we are getting along thanks for being so understanding about everything." She walked away at that.

As I lay in bed that night I thought about what she had said.

"Thanks for being so understanding."

I didn't know what she meant by that. Was it her constant attempt at parenting me she meant? Or was it something else?

It hit me then she had never mentioned my father and I had neglected to ask. She didn't even have a picture of him in the album!

I decided that first thing in the morning I would ask her about it. I just didn't expect the reaction I got!...

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok so here is chapter 11, sorry it took so long but things got in the way! Hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts!**_

 _ **No copyright intended :-)**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Skye's Point of View**_

The following morning I got up with the intention of confronting May about who my father was. However as I made my way out for breakfast I found that everyone else was already awake and dressed, an obvious sign that I was not going to get to talk to May any time soon. Everyone was standing around the table discussing our new mission.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I complained as I joined them.

They all looked at me trying not to laugh as they did.

"Well Skye we did try but every time someone shook you, you sort of slapped them. So we let you sleep….." Jemma giggled.

"Ohh…. Well um apologies to whoever I slapped?" I blushed.

"You're forgiven!" They all replied.

I blushed a brighter red as I looked to the floor.

"Ok enough talking." Coulson finally said ending the embarrassment.

* * *

As I walked over to stand beside May and Jemma at they table the moved over to let me in. Coulson then began to explain the mission of the day. His explanation didn't last long he kept it short and sweet.

"We are going to London, we need to clean up after a certain Asgardian who left a little mess after his latest visit." He explained.

"Wait do you mean Thor? As in the super hot god and Avenger?" I yelled suddenly overcome with excitement.

Coulson nodded in conformation.

"AHHHH That is so cool!" I grinned.

"I knew you would like this mission." Coulson smirked.

As we finished up at the table and went to get ready for the day I stopped May. I waited until the others had left the room before speaking."

May can I ask you something?" I half mumbled, pushing my excitement to the side.

I was nervous about what she would say. I literally thought my heart was going to burst as I waited for a response.

"Skye I told you, you can ask me anything. What is it?" She smiled.

"Um well I was wondering if you could maybe tell me who my father is? I mean you haven't mentioned him and there are no pictures…. So I was curious…" I trailed off.

May's face changed from a mixture of happy to anger to worry in a matter of seconds. I swear it was the most emotion I had saw from her.

"Skye you can ask me anything you want unless it is about your father. I don't want to talk about him and I don't want you to have anything to do with him. Please don't bring this up again it is for your own good and your own safety!" May finally replied.

I was shocked she had no right to keep this kind of information from me.

"May you said ask anything and now your changing the rules? I have a right to know who he was at the very least. I want to know please tell me!" I cried, growing annoyed.

May gave me a very motherly look and I felt my heart beat even faster.

"I'm not discussing this with you. I told you I wasn't talking about it and that's it! Skye you don't need to know him and I'm not telling you and that's final!" May said as she walked off.

As she pulled open the door I yelled after her "Once Coulson takes this stupid wristband off I'm out of here. That way I can find out who he is on my own!"

May glared back at me, but I got the impression I had given her reason to worry.

* * *

 _ **Melinda May's Point of View**_

 _ **Takes place after Skye asks about her dad.**_

As I head towards the cockpit I am in a state of shock. Skye had just asked about her father and I had refused to tell her. I had expected this question eventually of course but not this soon. I thought we were getting along fine and that she would wait. However that was not the case and after I refused to tell her she threatened to leave the BUS!

I didn't know what to do, it was for her own safety that I didn't tell her but she would never accept that. I needed to come up with a plan so I decided that after this mission I would talk to Coulson about it. I thought to myself, " _Its time we found that redacted file and burned it. Skye can never find out more than I tell her. I couldn't handle the consequences if she found out things she shouldn't. They would get her killed for sure."_

* * *

As we approached our destination of London I was grateful that Skye was excited about this mission. It would keep her from asking more questions and would hopefully put her out of her sulking mood.

I was right, once we where inside the building Thor's alien friends had hit in their ship she was bouncing around looking at things. She was definitely out of her mood, but not with me. She blanked me every time I went to talk to her. The only time she spoke was when she had to about the mission. I hated the silent treatment I missed talking to her. However Skye seemed to know I hated it so she made it last longer!

Once we where back on the BUS I tried to talk to Skye again.

"Hey what is with the silent treatment?" I questioned.

Skye glared at me.

"I'm not giving you the silent treatment May." She muttered.

I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"Yes you are Skye and I want to know why. Is it because I won't tell you about your father?" I asked.

She looked at me, thought for a moment and then walked away without a word. She was making me nervous. The last thing I wanted was to find her gone in the morning. I decided to give her more time to cool off before I asked her again.

* * *

As our case progressed we got a call to say we needed to go to a National Park where a couple had chopped down a tree and retrieved something from it.

Once at the scene Fitzsimmons pulled out there equipment and got to work. They soon had a 3D model of what looked like a staff. We headed back to the BUS to examine it.

A short while later Fitzsimmons had determined the staff was Asgardian and they didn't know how the couple had found it.

"Maybe it called to them, you know magically?" Skye suggested.

I rolled my eyes she was obsessed with magic and powers. She reminded me of her father in that way something that worried me greatly.

"I don't think so Skye, why would it just call to those two people in particular?" I asked.

She pretended not to hear me.

Coulson must have sensed the tension as he intervened.

"It is possible Skye." He encouraged.

"When I first got word of Thor's hammer I didn't know what it was. We should go to Seville there is an expert there I consulted before. He should be able to help. May can you set course?" Coulson continued.

I looked at him and pulled out my tablet "Already done." I sighed.

Coulson smiled and walked off. As he did Skye came into my full view, she stuck her tongue out at me just before Coulson could see her.

"See Coulson doesn't think my ideas about magic are stupid!" She snapped.

I thought about reacting but I walked away instead. She was so childish sometimes!

* * *

Once we where in Seville we set off to find the professor Coulson knew. Elliott Randolph was his name. We found Randolph at a university. He confirmed the staff was Asgardian and told us of the warrior who owned it. He also told us there was two remaining pieces that the couple had to get before it was at full power.

He mentioned that the staff would bring out intense rage in anyone who touched it. He called it the Beserker Staff. Coulson thanked the professor and we set off back to the BUS. On the way Coulson told Skye to search the web for any mention of the staff and where the couple were going for the next piece.

About an hour later back on the BUS we came to see how Skye was getting on.

"People suck!" Was her first sentence.

"That's your progress people suck?" I asked as Ward looked on.

"NO" She snapped.

"I think we should check out an old church here in Seville it might hold the next piece. From what I gather from the tweets of these weirdos." Skye added.

I was really getting annoyed with her attitude. However Coulson agreed she was right about the church and we set off to check it out.

* * *

When we arrived Coulson decided Ward and Skye were going in. I was about to protest not wanting my daughter to be put at risk. I didn't know what these people would do to someone in their way. Nevertheless Skye insisted on going in and I couldn't stop her. Once they were gone a while Coulson radioed them.

"Ward how are you getting on?" He asked.

"Nothing yet Sir." Ward sighed.

"What about you Skye?" Coulson asked next.

"Well I'm really happy my super caring S.O decided to take the creepy corridor as apposed to the slightly less creepy dungeon." She answered.

Coulson smirked clearly he loved Skye's sense of humour.

"Have you found anything?" He pressed.

It was silent for a minute.

"Nope I've got noting." She finally told us.

Fitz finally got a reading on his machine, thankfully it was in front of Ward and not Skye. Ward informed us he had visual and took of after the person Fitz had detected.

"I ran into some unexpected company AHH" Was what he said next.

"Something happened him!" Fitz cried.

"Skye can you get to him?" I heard Coulson ask.

I panicked he was sending Skye after someone who had from what we heard had taken down Ward. I was about to get out of the car and run to help her but Coulson stopped me.

"Wait" He ordered.

"Ward? Ward are you ok?" Came the panicked voice of Skye over the radio.

We could hear Ward waking up and sounding equally as panicked.

"Something's wrong with Ward the staffs gone someone took it!" She told us.

"It couldn't have just disappeared it has to turn up somewhere!" Coulson said.

Just at that a car flew from one of the nearby streets.

"There we go!" he Coulson commented.

He then took off in the direction of the car. I decided to wait for Skye and Ward to come out of the church. As they walked to the car I could see there was something wrong with Ward he looked pissed off. The pair of them got into the car and didn't say a word. I decided to wait till we got back to the BUS before I asked what had happened.

On the way we went after Coulson and were shocked to see the professor was the one who was at the church. Coulson hauled him into the BUS for questioning and asked me to watch. I was reluctant to leave Skye with Ward. Whatever happened had left him pissed and he looked dangerous. However Coulson reassured me they would be fine in Simmons care.

* * *

As I watched the interview the professor gave some crap story about wanting to study it and not use the powers. I didn't buy it and neither did Coulson. After that he told Coulson he wasn't involved in the groups agenda. Coulson got fed up and left the room at that.

I decided to go and see how the others had got on with Ward. As I walked down the stairs I saw Ward attacking a punch bag. I tried to stop him but he took a swing at me. I dodged the shot and asked him if he was ok.

"I'm working it out." He replied.

I told him to let me help but he refused clearly I was in everyone's bad books today. I decided to leave him to in and walked off.

When I found Fizsimmons and Skye a short while later they were glued to a screen. They were watching Ward and Coulson interrogate the professor who Coulson had just discovered was Asgardian.

Skye was fascinated and as I walked in on my tablet I heard her say in awe, "He has lived through all the scary things even disco…"

I smirked at this comment. I loved her little one-liners.

"What are you doing?" Skye suddenly asked, having only noticed my presence.

I was shocked she spoke.

"Sealing the interrogation room doors." I replied without thinking.

She looked horrified.

"Under Coulson's instruction." I added.

Coulson's strategy proved effective and before long the professor had talked and we where on route to Ireland. Apparently he had left the final piece of the staff there. As we touched down in Ireland I was starting to get really pissed off with this mission. Randolph could have been upfront at the start and saved us all the trouble. All I really wanted was to try and get Skye to stop looking for her father and to talk to me.

* * *

Once we reached the monastery the professor walked up towards the altar where he showed us his story wrote in one of their books. As he told his story he mentioned that the monks saw him as a kind of saint. I tried not to laugh at this, however Ward voiced what I was thinking.

"They were idiots, where is the staff?" He questioned.

The professor wasn't pleased at his tone and bluntness.

"Upstairs." He snapped.

"Its really quiet…." Skye commented as we made our way upstairs.

"They take a vow of silence that's why I trusted them." Randolph explained.

As he unlocked a box, the man who had two of the staff pieces came out of nowhere taking us by surprise.

"But once you get them talking ohh we learnt so much!" He sneered.

He threw a piece of the staff as he approached. It hit the professor and went straight through his chest.

We all stood in shock before realising he was about to attack us next. Ward pulled the piece of the staff from the professor's chest and launched himself and the mad man.

The pair went over the balcony and landed with a bang on the floor. After that a fight broke out between the two.

"We need to help him!" Skye gasped before she took off in a run.

I tried to grab her but missed.

I didn't even hesitate I bolted after her. What the hell was she thinking was all I could think. As I approached the bottom of the stairs I heard Skye say "Grant drop the staff!"

Ward was so angry.

"Get away from me!" He roared.

Of course Skye being Skye she got closer to him!

I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. I knew Ward wouldn't intentionally hurt her, but right now he wasn't himself.

I edged my way quietly up to Skye so I was almost directly behind her. However she kept getting closer. Just as I was about to pull her away from him more men burst through the doors.

It got a bit hectic after that and she ended up on the other side of the room as Ward was going full out Berserk. I kept trying to get across the room to reach Skye but it was proving impossible.

Thankfully Skye was freaked out enough and she managed to get over to me. I pulled her out of the way and checked to make sure she wasn't hurt, despite her swatting me out of the way.

"May I'm fine leave me alone!" She protested.

Once I was sure she was ok I turned back to Ward. He had taken down all the men. However there was a few more who had appeared from upstairs. I saw Ward reach for the staff again so I ran to stop him.

"This time let me help!" I whispered to him.

After that I picked up the staff and felt the rage go through me. I managed to take them all down in a few swings.

As I put the staff down Skye ran over to me.

"Are you ok? Oh my God that was so awesome!" She yelled excitedly.

"So we are talking now are we?" I smirked.

Skye bit her lip and looked to the floor.

I'm fine Skye." I assured her.

This seemed to make her feel better as she made eye contact with me again.

"We are talking but I still don't forgive you for not telling me about my father. Plus I did mean what I said, whether or not you tell me I will find out." She replied.

* * *

After the events of the day Coulson decided we could spend the night having fun. We went to a nearby bar to relax. Skye sat with Fitzsimmons as I carefully watched to see if she was drinking too much. Every time she ordered she sarcastically lifted the bottle to show me it was a coke. I couldn't help but laugh.

A few hours later Ward approached me and before long we were off to bed together. He was like a comfort blanket and up until then I didn't think there was anything wrong with what we were doing that was until my daughter saw us heading into the same room…

 _ **Sorry it took so long, hope you enjoyed! Until next time ;-)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok here is chapter 12. Hope you enjoy :-D**_

 _ **No copyright Intended :-)**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 _ **Skye's Point of View**_

It was the following afternoon before I saw May again. After seeing her and Ward head to bed together I wished it had been longer. We were on the BUS waiting for a new mission when she joined us.

"Morning" She smiled as she walked over to stand beside me.

I looked at her opened mouthed. I couldn't believe she was so happy.

'Could Ward really have that effect on someone?' I thought to myself.

"What?" She questioned, eyeing me suspiciously.

I quickly shut my mouth and tried to act normal.

"Morning." I grumbled after a delay.

She looked at me with a strange expression before rolling her eyes at me.

"Are you ever happy in the morning? You know just out of curiosity? Or can we expect a lot more of your grumpiness?" May smirked.

"You're one to talk, you're never happy!" I complained.

The arrival of Coulson ended our little argument.

* * *

"Ladies can we get back to the mission at hand please?" He sighed as he approached the table.

May and myself nodded.

"Sorry Sir." May added, earning some brownie points.

I rolled my eyes at her obvious suck up attempt.

"Yeah go on AC!" I said, trying to get some myself.

"Thank you." He replied looking at us both in turn.

Coulson then went on to discuss the mission. Apparently we were going after a woman called Hannah who S.H.I.E.L.D suspected to have telekinetic powers. This earned my full attention.

* * *

"I'm sorry did you just say powers?" I asked, suddenly excited.

Coulson smiled at my question.

"I knew that would get your attention and yes suspected powers. However her powers are not confirmed that is were we come in." Coulson explained.

"Awesome!" I grinned.

I got even more excited when he informed me that I would be going into the field with them to see how a 'welcome wagon' is handled for people with suspected powers. As we left the BUS my excitement only grew and I couldn't wait to see what would happen.

* * *

We pulled up to where I assumed to be the woman's house. As we entered her driveway I could see a crowd gathering outside her home. All I could think about was how scared she must be.

Walking up to her door and watching Coulson knock I didn't know what to think. I was half expecting a monster to appear on the other side. A few minutes later a surprisingly young woman greeted us as opposed to a monster. The woman was tall and had long blonde hair.

"Hello." Coulson greeted.

Hannah looked at us clearly terrified.

"Hannah we are here to help you. We need you to come with us for your own safety." Coulson explained.

Hannah was hesitant at first but slowly walked out the door.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone." She sobbed.

"We know you didn't Hannah." May replied.

"That's why we are here to try and help you control whatever is happening." She added.

However as we got outside the crowd grew angrier and started shouting abuse at the poor girl. Hannah became distressed and started to panic.

* * *

Before I knew what was happening Coulson had pulled me out of the way. He told me to stay behind a car before taking off. I tried my best to obey his rules but I wanted to see what was going on.

Hannah's powers became clearer and frenzy broke out amongst the crowd. Things started flying everywhere as did people. As I peaked out from behind the car I was hit by a piece of metal. It made a fairly big scratch on my forehead.

"Shit!" I cursed as I ducked back behind the car.

May looked over at me concerned to see why I was cursing.

"I'm fine relax." I assured her.

* * *

Next thing I knew May had pulled out the night night gun and had shot Hannah before she could cause more damage. I was horrified at her actions.

'Surly there was a better way to handle the situation?' I thought to myself.

Ward went to retrieve the unconscious Hannah as Coulson came over to me.

"Skye you can come out now." He told me.

I slowly made my way over to them but I was beginning to feel dizzy. As I walked over to Coulson he had to put his arm around me to steady me.

"Do you ever listen to me? I told you to stay down and you couldn't even do that!" Coulson tried to joke.

"Sorry?" I muttered as I tried to stay awake.

May must have noticed I wasn't ok as she ran over to me.

"Skye what's wrong are you ok?" She questioned.

As I tried to stay conscious all I could hear was Coulson saying something in the distance.

"Skye, Skye stay awake!" He repeated over and over again as he shook me.

Every time I heard that I tried my best to wake up.

I clearly failed because the next thing I remembered was waking up in the lab, with May staring down at me.

* * *

"Hey." She smiled as I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Only about 2 hours. How are you feeling?" She replied.

I looked at her I could see real concern on her face.

"I'm fine it's just a scratch I have had worse." I told her.

Jemma interrupted just as I was assuring May I was fine.

"Ohh good you're awake. Still feeling dizzy? Headache? Anything out of the ordinary?" She pressed.

"Slight headache but other than that I'm good." I replied.

She smiled and looked at May.

"See I told you your daughter wasn't brain damaged!" Jemma laughed.

"May thought I was going to give you brain damage when I was doing your stiches!" She informed me.

I laughed in response and reassured May I was fine and that Simmons had done a good job.

"Thank god you're ok. Next time listen to Coulson. Skye that could have been a lot worse you were lucky!" May lectured.

"I promise next time I will." I said making a cross over my heart to show her I was serious.

She looked relieved before telling us she needed to help Coulson. As she walked off I uncrossed my fingers. There was no way I would listen next time because some things are just too cool to miss!

* * *

As I sat in the lab and watched Fitzsimmon's work I had no idea what they were doing. They were rushing about and looking at something they had up on the screen. I reached over to touch the screen only for Fitz slapped my hand away.

"NO you do not touch that!" He scolded.

"You need at least 3 years training!" He added.

"Ok sorry, I didn't go to you stupid S.H.I.E.L.D Hogwarts or whatever!" I complained as I walked away from the table not wanting to get told off again.

* * *

I turned on the TV screen to see what was happening in the interrogation room. Coulson and May were in there with Hannah. I felt sorry for her she still looked like a nervous wreck. Fitzsimmons came to join me as they were checking Hannah's brain waves to see if there was any sign of powers.

"Everything is normal here. All I can tell from these brain waves is that she is upset!" Simmons sighed.

I turned to face her.

"Well of course she is upset May is in there. The woman who shot her!" I replied.

"Sedated her." Simmons corrected.

"Things got out of hand and May handled it. Cut May some slack Skye she is your mom and the Calvary." Fitz added.

I glared at him.

"Where does that name come from anyway?" I asked, not wanting to have the 'Mays your mother' conversation.

"You don't know?" They both gasped.

I shook my head in response.

Fitz started the story dramatically.

"Imagine a heavily secured compound. Surrounded my enemies who have take S.H.I.E.L.D agent's hostage. They were tortured for information. May's mission was to eliminate the threat." He began.

I looked at him confused.

"You mean kill people?" I asked for clarification.

"Not just people, entire squads." Simmons added.

"She rode in on a horse and took down more than 100 men. Hence the name The Cavalry" Fitz continued.

Whispering the last line for effect.

"Is this real?" I asked unconvinced.

"May eliminated the enemy threat single headedly." They said in union finishing their story.

I was in shock their story was hard to believe. However neither of them were any good at lying so I assumed they were telling me the truth. I left them in the lab to go and talk to Coulson about it.

* * *

When I found him he was in his office but May was there. They were discussing Hannah and a tragedy in her life. I asked them to let me go in and talk to her but I wasn't allowed. Coulson said it was too dangerous.

"She's not dangerous. If anything she is overly nice she never misses a birthday she even runs a youth program at church!" I argued.

May and Coulson didn't look convinced so I continued.

"Someone that nice is going to find it extremely hard to believe they are responsible for so much death. That's why she thinks god is punishing her!" I cried.

"People believe what they need to believe Skye to justify their actions." May answered.

"Is that how you justify your shot first policy?" I retorted.

May looked shocked but I ignored her and turned to Coulson.

"At least let me try and repair that damage!" I said to him.

May spoke again.

"Until we figure out what is going on with her she stays locked up and you stay away from her do you hear me Skye? Last thing I want is you getting into more danger and ending up with more that a scratch to the head!" She said in her motherly tone.

I was really getting sick of that, and it was appearing more frequent. All I could think was 'wait until you find out I know you slept with my S.O.'

Just in that moment one of Coulson's collectables fell off his display. I jumped at little from the noise.

"I thought that was glued down?" Coulson commented as he bent down to retrieve it.

"You're asking all the right questions Skye but for now that's all you get to do." Coulson said apologetically as he sat his collectable back on his desk.

I rolled my eyes and left the room without a word. I was incredibly annoyed with them both. I went to sit in the kitchen to do more research on Hannah.

* * *

As I searched through all the information I came across a man called Tobias Ford. From what I could tell he had it in for Hannah.

As I sit and read about Tobias the plane plunged into darkness. I got up to go and find the others afraid something serious had happened. As I rounded the corner I bumped into Ward.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

However before he could answer me properly the plane took another dramatic drop. I grabbed Ward for support.

"We are going down!" Ward yelled.

Next thing I knew Ward was pulling me towards to cockpit. As we reach the door we meet May on her way in. Both her and Ward started talking really fast about things that were going wrong. I was lost in their speech but knew it was bad.

"What can I do?" I asked feeling helpless.

May only seemed to notice my presence then.

"Buckle up!" She instructed.

* * *

Within in minutes we hit the ground with a bang. As the BUS skidded to a halt I felt sick. May and Ward shared a look with each other which made me feel worse. The image of them sleeping together kept popping up!

I shuttered at the thought, which seemed to get May's attention.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"Nothing!" I replied annoyed at her constant questioning.

She always thought there was something wrong with me!

Once we had stopped we went to find the others. We found Coulson and Simmons first but there was no sign of Fitz.

"Did the girl do this?" Ward asked.

"No our theories about her powers have been proved wrong." Coulson said.

"I saw a ghost!" Simmons blurted out.

"A ghost?" I sniggered.

"Yes a man attacked me and then he disappeared!" Jemma explained, ignoring my amusement.

"Did you get a good look at him?" May asked.

"He disappeared!" Jemma yelled.

I begged Coulson to let me talk to Hannah and explain what was going on. Much to my surprise he agreed. I smiled and thanked him before running off to the interrogation room.

* * *

Once outside the door I started to tell Hannah what was happening. She seemed relived that she didn't have powers but was still convinced god was punishing her. I decided to tell her about the nuns I knew growing up and what they would tell me. I was unaware May was listening from the corner.

I had just finished my story when she came around the corner.

"I will stand guard now. Coulson needs you upstairs." May told me.

"I would rather stay here." I replied.

"Coulson needs you upstairs Skye that is an order not a request. Why do you have such problems with authority?" May questioned me.

I had enough of her treating me like a kid so I jumped to my feet.

"Maybe because growing up I never had anyone to discipline me. I was on my own and had to follow the rules that suited me. Nobody gave a shit about me May. I wonder whose fault that was?" I snapped.

May glared at me.

"You know I tried to find you Skye. I wasn't there when you were taken but I haven't stopped looking for you since that day!" She yelled.

I laughed sarcastically.

"Well you didn't look hard enough then did you. If you had been there maybe I wouldn't have been taken. You know with the famous Calvary protecting me!" I yelled.

She looked furious.

"Don't call me that Skye!" May hissed.

"Whatever May I'm done. Just don't hurt Hannag anymore than you already have. Ohh and by the way I know you are screwing Ward!" I spat before storming off.

* * *

I found Coulson in his office.

"May said you needed help." I mumbled as I walked inside.

Coulson nodded.

"We need to get the power back on." He informed me.

"You know how to do that why did you need me? I should be with Hannah. It's no wonder she keeps screaming you keep sending in the Calvary to look after her." I remarked.

Coulson looked at me I could tell her was mad.

"Don't call her that Skye." He scolded.

It was then that he told me the real story behind the name. He explained how things changed story wise over they years. The truth was the real story was equally as heroic in my eyes, but I could see why she hated the name.

When I asked Coulson if she had lost anyone his response almost broke me.

"Herself Skye she lost herself. That was also the day she found out you were missing. Taken from her as she pulled off her most memorable mission." He explained.

I felt tears in my eyes. I had been such a bitch to May and all she wanted to do was make up for lost time.

"Having you back has let me see parts of May that have been missing for years. It's good to see the old May return and it's all because she has you back Skye." Coulson smiled at me.

I felt an overwhelming need to find May and hug her. I needed to apologize.

* * *

I was unable to get the power back on from Coulson's office so we left to try somewhere else. As we left the room the ghost met us. He appeared in front of us. Before we could speak he was behind me. He had some sort of tool to my throat and was screaming.

"Let her out!" The ghost demanded.

Coulson refused to do so and he vanished.

"That was easy…." I chocked as I was abruptly let go.

"I don't think he can control when or where he appears." Coulson replied.

We raced to get to the others and return power. On the way we found them on the lower decks.

"Where is May?" I asked noticing her absesnse.

Coulson looked shocked and raced to Hannah's room. When we reached it, it was empty.

"May has gone with Hannah!" Coulson informed us.

"What? Where?" I yelled.

"I don't know but I will find her. Skye you stay here and restore the power, don't worry May will be fine. She must have a plan." Coulson said before taking off.

I couldn't help but worry but nevertheless trusted AC and went to restore power.

* * *

By the time I had it up and running again they had all returned.

"Hey what happened?" I asked the minute Coulson was back on board.

"May fixed it. Hannah is safe." Coulson smiled.

"Is she ok?" I asked him.

"Skye you can see the good in everyone. You saw it in Hannah and you figured out Tobias. You will make a great agent one day. However right now you need to talk to your mom. She needs you and you need her even if you think you don't." Coulson sighed.

I knew he was right so went to find May.

* * *

I found her in the cockpit as usual.

"May?" I asked as I walked in.

"I'm here." She whispered.

"May I'm so sorry for what I said earlier. I was totally out of line and I know what happened now so I will never call you that name again. I also know it wasn't your fault I was taken. As for Ward I don't care who you sleep with as long as you're happy!" I explained to her.

May didn't say a word instead she got up and much to my surprise she pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok. We have a lot of time to catch up on. I'm sorry you feel like I'm being overprotective but I can't help it. As for Ward I don't know how to explain that to you….." May trailed off.

I pulled her into a tighter hug.

"Mom you don't have to. Its none of my business what you do. Can I sit with you tonight?" I mumbled.

May nodded and released me from the hug. As I sat down beside her she started to explain the basics of flying. Before long we were in the air and I was dozing off. I felt her gently put a blanket over me as I fell asleep. I really felt like we had made progress on our mother daughter relationship.

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**So here is chapter 13, hope you all enjoy :-) No Copyright intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _ **May's Point of View**_

As I watched Skye sleep in the seat next to me I couldn't help but smile. We finally seemed to be making progress with our relationship despite a few arguments.

Skye reminded me so much of myself especially on the mission we had just completed. She was determined, stubborn and a little bit of a prankster. My daughter was making me feel like I had felt years before, just after I had her in fact.

I was happier than I had ever been and I had even pranked Fitz by putting cream over his hand as he slept. It was hard to believe how much her disappearance had affected me. I hadn't realized it myself until she found me again. Before Skye was back I was miserable. I felt like I was just surviving but now I had something, someone to live for.

All I wanted to do was share her memories even if she just considered me a friend. As long as I was in her life nothing else mattered. As I continued to watch her she turned over in her sleep and before I had time to react she rolled herself off the seat. She woke with a start.

"What the fu…." she started to say but stopped herself, when she saw me.

"What happened?" She asked more politely.

I burst out laughing and could barely answer her.

"You rolled yourself off in your sleep." I choked.

She got off the ground with a smirk on her face.

"Thanks for catching me!" She laughed.

"How was I supposed to know you would fall off?" I grinned.

"I don't know? Mother's intuition?" She giggled.

"What time is it anyway?" Skye asked as she reclaimed her seat.

I checked the clock.

"Just after 6 in the morning." I replied.

"Have you been up all night?" Skye questioned.

"I guess so." I smiled.

Skye stared at me open mouthed.

"Are you not like really tired?" She pressed.

"No not really I was enjoying sitting here with you. Especially as you were asleep and not talking constantly!" I joked.

She looked at me surprised.

"I'm sorry but did you just make a joke?" Skye gasped.

"I don't do that remember?" I said, trying to sound serious but failing.

"I think things are changing." She commented.

However seeing as how you aren't tired fancy making me breakfast again? I'm starving…." Skye added as she looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"How could I resist that face? What do you want for breakfast Skye?" I sighed.

Skye practically jumped off the seat.

"Can you make a fry? And maybe some pancakes?" She asked.

"How do you stay so skinny? I mean you eat like a horse!" I cried.

"It's a gift!" She smirked.

* * *

As we headed out to the kitchen I was surprised to see that everyone else was awake.

"Everyone May is making breakfast. Get your orders in now I don't know how long it will last!" Skye announced to them all.

I slapped her gently on the arm to gain her attention.

"Seeing as how you're offering my services to everyone you are my assistant!" I whispered to her.

She looked horrified at the prospect.

"But mummy I can't cook!" She complained.

Just hearing her call me that even in a joke made my heart beat a little faster. I hoped one day she would call me mom for real.

"Nice try kid but you will learn." I replied.

The others all started shouting their orders at us as we walked over to the cooker.

"One at a time!" I scolded.

* * *

Before long we had a huge list of the things they wanted. I handed Skye an apron, as we got ready to begin.

"Get to work on the toast." I instructed.

Before long the kitchen was filled with the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes. I only trusted Skye with the toast and I was glad that was it. Within the few minutes of leaving her alone in the kitchen to go and set the table the place filled with smoke.

The smoke alarms screamed into life. I raced back in to see what she had done only to discover her holding two incinerated bits of bread.

"Skye just go and sit with the others. We can practice cooking later when the only person you can poison is me." I told her.

She looked relieved and threw her apron off rushing off to join the others.

After I had made new toast breakfast was finally ready. I called the others to the table. They all raced in and within a few minutes everyone was more than half way done.

"This is really great May!" Fitz said with his mouth full.

"Yeah May you should do this every morning!" Coulson agreed.

As I sat and watched them all enjoy their breakfast I was once again filled with happiness. Not only had I got Skye back, but I also considered everyone else at the table family and nobody messed with them.

I just had to figure out the Ward thing because Skye was giving me the impression she wasn't really ok with it, she just said she was.

* * *

As we finished up breakfast the discussion turned to whose turn it was to do the dishes.

"I think it's the kids turn don't you May?" Coulson grinned.

The three youngest members of our team turned and looked at us with shock on their faces.

"I hardly think age should come into the equation when the dishes need to be done!" Fitz replied.

"Yes I agree with Fitz age is just a number." Simmons backed him up.

"Yeah Fitzsimmons are right plus I was May's assistant so I shouldn't have to do it!" Skye joined in.

Coulson looked at each of them in turn.

"Ok I see your point however I'm the boss and I say the young ones have to do the dishes!" He laughed.

They all looked offended.

"I'm kidding, well not about being the boss of course. Simmons's you don't have to do them. Skye even though you done next to nothing in helping May you're free as for Fitz and Ward you need to decide which of you is drying and which is washing!" Coulson stated.

The boys looked horrified as the girls started giggling.

"Sir this is totally unfair!" Ward argued.

Coulson looked at them both in turn.

"Bosses rule, off you go." He ordered.

Both Fitz and Ward rolled their eyes but set off to wash the dishes nevertheless.

"So AC what's on the agenda for today?" Skye asked once the boys were gone.

"Well for the minute we are mission free so how about we watch a movie or something?" Coulson replied.

Both Simmons's and Skye got really excited at this idea.

"Can we choose the movie?" The squealed.

Coulson nodded and the girls raced off to pick one.

* * *

Once they were gone Coulson looked at me.

"So are you enjoying being part of a family again?" He asked hesitantly.

"It's pretty nice I have to admit." I told him.

"Yeah it is we have a prefect little family." He sighed.

* * *

By the time the guy's had finished the dishes the girls had returned with the DVD.

"What the hell is this?" Ward asked.

"The girls have chosen a movie for us to watch" I replied.

"What? So not only do we have to do the dishes but they get to chose what we watch?" Fitz asked in horror.

Skye hit him on the arm.

"Shut up its girls day. You can choose the next one we watch." She told him.

"Ok so what are we watching?" I asked happily.

Simmons's grinned.

"Pitch Perfect!" She announced.

I had never heard of it, but judging by the two that had chose it, I didn't think I would enjoy it. Nevertheless we all sat on the sofa together to watch the movie. It was the perfect day.

* * *

After Pitch Perfect, which I loved, we watched 3 more movies. By the time it had reached dinnertime we were starving.

"Lets go out for dinner!" Coulson smiled.

Everyone quickly greed and we left the BUS. We settled for a Pizza place, which had the nicest Pizza I had ever tasted. To end our perfect family day we found a fun fair were we spent the rest of the night screaming our heads off on the rides. Skye even managed to get me on the bumper cars, where I learnt how bad a driver she was!

It was one of best days of my life. However all good things must come to an end and by the time we returned to the BUS our next mission was waiting for us…

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ok so here is chapter 14. Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the support so far its been great!**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Skye's Point of View**_

As we returned to the BUS after our super fun day/night out our next mission was waiting for us. Coulson said we could read about it and then get to work in the morning, as we were all tired from our early rise and late night. So we headed for the table as usual and waited for Coulson to give us the information. As he walked into the room he looked serious.

He set up the screen and started to talk. On the screen we could see a middle aged man with short grey hair, he was more bald than anything.

"This is Edison Po he escaped from prison earlier today. From what we know super soldiers broke him out. Before leaving through the same hole they blasted in the wall. Po was in a high security prison and has since been linked to Centipede." Coulson explained.

"Is he a major threat?" I asked.

"Yes Skye he seems to be. To win this one I think we need to bring in Mike." Coulson told me.

The others gasped in response.

Mike was the reason I was brought into S.H.I.E.L.D. He was used by centipede to test their super solider serum and now had pretty cool skills.

"Mike? You want to bring Mike onto the BUS?" May asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Coulson the last time we crossed him he tried to blow up a bus station, strangle Skye and shoot everyone else!" She continued.

"I know that May but I believe he has changed. Mike was scared then and didn't know what would happen to him. To beat centipede we need to fight fire with fire therefore we need Mike on our side." Coulson reasoned.

The rest of us stayed out of their little discussion. We didn't want to take sides with someone who could kill us with one hand and the other who could fire us in the blink of an eye.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you when things don't go to plan." May added to end their disagreement.

"I won't need too. If things don't go to plan I'm pretty sure you will say I told you so!" Coulson smirked.

May glared at him, but a smirk was playing on her lips.

"We can pick Mike up in the morning he is at a S.H.I.E.L.D training base. However I think right now we all need to get some sleep and hopefully not have nightmares about acapella singing!" Coulson joked signalling the end of the briefing.

"Yeah I hope you don't have those AC you're a horrible singer!" I joked.

He laughed in response and bid us all goodnight.

* * *

The group slowly filtered away until it was just May and myself left in the room.

"Today was a good day." She commented.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun. We should do it more often seeing as how we are always in really cool countries. We could have a tourist day!" I grinned.

"If we did that in every country we went to we would never work!" May laughed.

I nodded in agreement before a huge yawn escaped my mouth.

"Well I'm beat I'm going to head to bed. See you in the morning May. Ohh and if you feel up to it… Fancy making your daughter breakfast again?" I suggested hopefully.

"Goodnight Skye!" May winked in response.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to find a large pile of pancakes and some toast sitting on my chair.

There was a note on it that read, _'don't tell the others. I'm not cooking for them every morning. You are an exception so when you come out say you're not hungry or eat something small! Love May x'_

I couldn't help but laugh as I reached over to get my breakfast. It was as delicious as ever and by the time I was done I was stuffed. So I decided to go with the, I'm not hungry excuse as I went for a coffee.

* * *

Ward looked shocked when I said I didn't want anything, as did Coulson. I was offended that they all had the impression that I was a bottomless pit.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked changing the topic from that of my eating habits.

"That's classified it's a top secret S.H.I.E.L.D training base." Coulson told me.

I rolled my eyes why did he even bother saying top secret when we were flying right to it!

Shortly after May gave the 'belts on' notice and we prepared for landing.

* * *

It was as smooth as ever and before long we were standing in the base.

"We won't be here long so Skye and Fitzsimmons just stay on the BUS ok?" Coulson instructed.

As I was about to object May came down the stairs.

"Don't bother with arguing it won't work. So can you just try and follow the rules and stay here?" She asked me.

"Morning to you too, and I don't always break the rules May." I replied.

"All the time you have been here, you have broken practically ever rule set. Why would this be any different?" May whispered as she passed me.

I looked at her, thought for a moment and realized she was right.

"Well you might be right on this occasion but don't point it out. Ohh and thanks for you know what!" I whispered back.

"I am always right Skye and you're welcome!" She smiled.

After that she left with the Ward and Coulson.

* * *

They were back within the hour and May pretended to faint when she saw me sitting in the lab.

"Haha very funny!" I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry I just can't believe you listened to me!" She joked.

I smiled sarcastically at her as I went to greet Mike.

"Hey Mike it's been a while how have you been? How's Ace?" I asked.

"I'm good I have been training with S.H.I.E.L.D so I'm learning how to control my powers as for Ace he's doing really well!" Mike told me.

"That's really good to hear Mike you're looking a lot better too!" I smiled.

Mike smiled embarrassed and muttered "Thanks Skye…"

* * *

After the greeting we went to show Mike who we thought was the best lead. As it turned out the solider who was our lead had a sister at university nearby. Coulson and Ward decided they would go and talk to her.

Before leaving Coulson ordered Fitzsimons to check Mike over to make sure he was stable and healthy. He then requested that May and myself look at the prison security cameras to see if we could identify anything or anyone who was familiar looking. In particular he wanted us to look at anyone who had contact with Po before he broke out of prison. We agreed and went to work. It was nice that he asked us to work together it was the first time he had done so. However I didn't count on May being as controlling.

* * *

As I set up the security footage including anyone who visited Po, May started to complain.

"Skye you are going too fast we might miss something!" She whined.

"May all we can see is an empty room I'm pretty sure if someone comes in we will see them as I fast forward!" I snapped.

I continued at the speed I was going at until she pulled the controls off me.

"You're going too fast!" She complained again.

I glared at her before looking back at the screen. About an hour into the video visitors stared to appear in the prison. Po himself had one. It was a girl with curly hair who was wearing a flower dress. As I brought up on the screen what they were saying Mike appeared.

"Hey I know her. Her name is Raina she was the one who put the drug in me. She works for centipede. " Mike informed us.

An hour or so later Coulson and Ward returned with a location from the soldiers sister. It was a Californian warehouse. May set course and we were off.

* * *

 _ **May's Point of View**_

As we reached the warehouse I had to make sure Skye didn't decide to tag along. I gave her strict instructions to remain in the car. That was after she refused to stay on the BUS.

Last thing I wanted was to have to watch her when we didn't know what we were walking into. We drove to within a few metres of the warehouse before getting out. As we walked inside it appeared empty that was until super solider burst out of the crates and charged at us!...

 _ **Ok so thats it hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ok so here is chapter 15, thanks for all the support so far :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Ch** **apter 15**_

 _ **May's Point of View**_

As the super soldiers charged at us I could hear Skye and Fitzsimons yell over the coms.

"Guys you have company!" They announced.

I was about to reply when one of the soldiers tackled me. A fight broke out and both Ward and myself were shockingly out muscled not to mention out manned.

As I fought the solider attacking me Ward tried to help me by taking a punch intended for me. I wasn't impressed but continued to fight. As we fought on we managed to lose them for a few minutes as we tried to reach Coulson and Mike who were also under attack.

However it wasn't for long and before I could react I was on the ground as was Ward. The soldiers were fast and neither of us saw them coming. I grabbed two metal poles and started to use them as weapons.

Using them I managed to stun one solider that was attacking me long enough to see Mike take a pretty serious hit. The soldier's then turned their attention back to myself as Ward was already battling one. Coulson was down and Mike was injured and I was afraid we things were going to end very badly for us.

I had a bad feeling about the situation and I saw no way we could win the fight without Mike. Thankfully just as I was fending off another round I saw Mike get back on his feet and continue to help us despite his injury.

 _'I was wrong about him before, he really is a changed man.'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

As we fought to stay alive the soldier's suddenly stopped and left us alone. They took off running. My first thought was that they were going after Fitzsimmons and Skye so I ran to the van.

Pulling open the van door I was relieved to see the trio sitting inside safe.

"Thank god your still here!" I gasped, panting to catch my breath as I did.

"May what the hell happened are you ok?" Skye asked sounding worried.

"I'm fine Skye." I assured her.

"The soldiers just took off we don't know why or where they went." I explained.

"That's weird why would they just take off?" Skye asked with a look of confusion.

"I don't know but that's what we need to find out. However first things first, we need to get Mike treated he took a bad hit." I replied.

Nodding in response everyone got ready to leave.

Just as Skye was getting ready to drive I pulled her aside.

"Thanks for listening to me…about staying the van." I whispered.

Skye laughed in response as a grin appeared on her face.

"Don't get used to it." She winked.

She then jumped into the drivers seat to go and collect Ward, Coulson and Mike.

* * *

Back on the BUS, Fitzsimmons got to work patching Mike up. While they were working I took the opportunity to go and find Ward.

I found him sitting at the bar with a bottle of beer pressed to his face, where he had been punched.

"Can I get you a scotch?" He asked upon seeing me.

"Don't ever do that again!" I hissed at him.

"Brandy then?" He asked looking confused.

"When we are out in the field your head needs to be on the mission not on me!" I replied angrily.

Ward looked at me and gestured the time out sign.

"Ok I'm still playing catch up. What are you talking about?" He questioned.

I glared at him, not amused.

"I'm talking about you taking a punch for me. I don't need your protection Ward." I snapped.

He looked at me and it finally registered with him what I was talking about.

"You think I don't know that you don't need my protection? I took that punch because you are faster than me. It was tactical decision not personal May!" He replied.

"Ohh well my mistake then." I replied, slightly embarrassed.

Ward got to his feet.

"Don't flatter yourself!" He remarked before leaving me alone.

That hurt, once he was out of sight I reached for a drink. As I sat alone drinking I heard a voice behind me.

* * *

"Sorr….. I didn't mean to crash. Um are you ok?" Skye asked.

I didn't answer her at first all I wanted was to be left alone.

However Skye being Skye didn't give up. She walked up to me until she was right beside me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked hesitantly.

I ignored her again praying she would just leave me alone. The last thing I wanted was to discuss my relationship with Ward with my daughter.

"May have you gone deaf why are you not answering me?" Skye complained.

I decided if I didn't talk she would keep asking me questions.

"I'm fine Skye." I finally said.

This didn't convince her.

"You don't sound fine and your drinking!" She commented.

I turned to face her.

"Skye I said I was fine so could you just leave me alone for 5 minutes!" I yelled at her.

She looked really hurt as she walked away. I could have sworn I heard her sniff and wipe away tears as she left. I felt awful I wasn't mad at her but I had taken it out on her. We had been getting on so well I felt I had ruined it!

* * *

After that I went to my bunk where I sat and cried. It seemed like an eternity before there was a knock at my door. I wiped away my tears and pulled it open. I was shocked to see Skye standing there.

"Coulson wants us something happened." She mumbled without even looking at me.

"Skye I…" I began to say but she cut me off.

"He said it's urgent." She talked over me before walking away.

That answered my question she was still mad. I decided not to push her until after I found out what Coulson wanted.

* * *

We gathered around the table where a very distressed Mike was pacing.

"Raina called Mike. She has his son and wants a trade. Ace for his father." Coulson informed us.

"What?" Skye gasped.

"How the hell did they find him?" Fitz asked.

"That's irrelevant now she has him. We need to get him back!" Mike responded.

From what it sounded like their decision was already made. The switch was going to happen.

"I called HQ told them to stand down." Coulson told us.

"Stand down? We should at least have a hostage rescue unit in support of this!" I argued.

Mike looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"They said they would murder my son if we make one wrong move. Surely you can understand why I have to do this?" Mike asked me.

Skye must have told him I was her mother I thought to myself.

"I do Mike I would do the same." I admitted.

"Any signs of our technology, coms, cameras, anything and this can all go wrong!" Coulson told us.

"But we can't turn him over when he is still recovering can we?" Skye asked.

"Fitzsimmons have a way of tracking him without using any form of technology." Coulson replied.

"Its an odourless spray that allows us to track a person. Quite genius really!" Fitz smiled.

"After the trade we can come after you." Coulson said to Mike.

"I don't care what happens to me. Just get Ace back ok?" Mike replied.

"I promise you we will get him back!" Coulson assured.

After that we set off. Raina had already given a time and place.

* * *

When we reached the destination Coulson asked was Ward in position. I told him he was and we were ready to go.

Mike had requested Coulson to escort him to the trade so he got out of the car and went to get Mike. Just as he went to get Mike a black car pulled up and out got Raina with one of her soldiers.

As I stood and watched Coulson and Mike make their way over to Raina I started to get a bad feeling. I could see them talking but couldn't hear what was being said. I saw Mike reach for Raina before Coulson said something to make him stop.

"There's his son." Skye said as soon as Ace got out of the car.

"On my word activate the tracker." I said to Fitz.

However before I gave the word Ace was handed to Mike who started to run towards our car. I looked over to see Coulson, he was drugged and being dragged towards Raina's car.

"What the hell?" Skye cried as she pulled open the car door and got out.

I was in too much shock to stop her.

Once I recovered I got out of the car and radioed S.H.I.E.L.D for support before telling Ward who was on the roof not to shoot or they would kill Coulson.

* * *

After that I looked around frantically for Skye. Eventually I saw her. She was kneeling down beside the car with Ace in her arms. I watched as Mike raced back towards Raina's car. As I raced over to make sure Ace was ok there was a huge explosion. Skye let out a scream as Mike was blown away with everything around him.

"Where is Coulson?" Ward yelled over the coms.

I looked at the car where Raina had dragged him. There was a second explosion and the car was blown into oblivion.

"Oh my god Coulson!" Skye screamed.

She took off in a run towards the flaming car.

"Skye!" I yelled as I ran after her, praying that was the end of the explosions.

Thankfully I was faster than her and managed to grab her before she reached the car.

"Get off me!" She demanded as she squirmed to get free.

I held her tighter the more she struggled.

"What if there is another explosion? I couldn't handle you being the next person to get blown up. I love you Skye. So no, I wont let you go until you promise you won't run!" I scolded.

Skye didn't answer me but she relaxed a little. As I was about to let her go, a helicopter rose from the water. I couldn't see who was on it but I assumed Coulson was.

We stood and watched it rise higher in the air. As we watched a shooter appeared. He began to shoot at us so I pulled Skye to the ground until he stopped. Once I was sure he was gone I let her up. She was really pissed at me now as she stormed off towards Fitzsimmons.

I followed her slowly. By the time I reached the others Skye was holding Ace.

"I think Ward was shot May!" Simmons informed me.

"Don't panic we will get him and after that we will find our boss. We are going to make them pay!" I assured the youngest members of my team.

 _ **Ok so that's chapter 15 hope you enjoyed :-)**_

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 16**_

It had been 36 hours since Coulson was taken. We were about to embark on a mission to take a man called Vanchat into custody. Agent Hand set the mission for us. Hand believed Vanchat could help us find Coulson and knew his whereabouts. Not wanting to risk losing Coulson or wasting time we agreed to follow her lead.

The plan was that Ward and myself would be going into the room where Vanchat was holding a meeting and Fitzsimmons and Skye would be in the van listening in and providing technical support. My main concern was that Skye was still mad at me and hadn't spoken to me in the 36 hours since Coulson was taken. Every so often I caught her giving me death glares and was worried it would cloud her judgement and risk the mission.

I eventually decided it was best to let Skye come around by herself and not push her too far. On the ride to the meeting she didn't speak and I didn't even look her direction. Everyone else shifted uncomfortably but didn't say a word either. We pulled up at the destination and Ward and myself got out leaving the kids alone.

* * *

Once inside the room we where attacked by Vanchats men who clearly knew we were coming. However compared to the super soldiers it was like fighting children and we took them down easily. While we were being attacked Vanchat managed to get out of the room and flee. I chased him to the stairs before I lost him.

"Fitzsimmons your up!" I yelled over the coms.

By the time we reached Vanchat, Skye had hacked the lift he tried to escape in and had taken him to the roof. Ward and myself met him there and removed his gun. Just at that Agent Hand appeared in her helicopter to arrest him.

"Good job guys." I congratulated the younger agents I was impressed with their skills but never doubted them.

Once we were back on the BUS Vanchat was locked in the interrogation room. Ward had to get his gun wound stitched back up by a very annoyed Simmons and I couldn't help laugh at her remarks.

"Congratulations Agent Ward you managed to open every wound!" Simmons scolded.

"Just stitch me up save the lecturing ok?" Ward sighed.

"Do you want an ugly scar on that perfect body?" Simmons smirked.

"No?" Ward said with the hint of a smile.

"Well then I suggest you be nice and remain silent." Simmons replied.

After Ward was stitched up we were summoned by Hand to yet another briefing. We gathered around the table and waited for her to start. I noticed Skye was missing but assumed it was because she was mad at me.

* * *

Hand announced that she had already sent in her best interrogator and we would soon know were Coulson was and why they wanted him. She also confirmed that he would help us find Centipede and bring it down. In the middle of her speech and bragging the screen behind her started to flash.

"Someone is hacking the system!" One of her tech's announced.

My breath caught in my throat.

'Dammit Skye.' I thought to myself.

"Skye it has to be her." Hand complained.

"Yes I think it is." He tech replied.

Once they knew it was Skye Hand stormed out of the room and towards Skye's bunk. I had yet to tell her Skye was my daughter and decided that now was not the best time.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Hand asked as she pulled Skye's door open.

"Just in time can you override this thing?" Skye asked waving her wristband in front of her face.

When she got know response Skye rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Look the money trail is the best way to find Coulson. I just can't do it with this thing on my arm!" Skye stated.

"You're the consultant the one who shot Agent Sitwell?" Hand questioned.

"Well technically that wasn't me." Skye replied.

"I want you off this plane!" Hand told Skye.

I was shocked I didn't expect that. I was about to protest when it occurred to me Skye was useless on the BUS. Her theory about the money trail seemed to be our best lead but there was no way Hand would go with it. So I knew what I had to do. I had to get Skye threw off the BUS. I knew it would hurt her and she would probably hate me but I was willing to risk it. I knew Skye and the way she thought. If I made her mad she would do whatever it took to prove me wrong. I could explain why I got her threw off after she found Coulson. I knew it was risky and it could put her in danger but I had faith that she could pull this off. I just hoped that if she ended up in danger I would reach her in time!

Skye was sitting open mouthed and staring at Hand in disbelief and Hand stared back.

"Immediately." Hand added to her previous statement.

"Bitch." Skye snapped.

"Agent Hand you can't be serious?" Ward gasped.

"Skye is a valuable member of this team she can be an asset!" Ward argued.

"No she is a liability and I don't want her here. From what I can tell she only causes trouble and gets herself into it as well." Hand commented.

"Hey I know I'm not some bad ass field agent like May or Ward but this is what I do! You can't just kick me off this mission. Listen I will do whatever you say. All the protocol crap doesn't matter to me all that matters to me is Coulson!" Skye said pleading her case.

I felt sorry for her she was desperate to get him back. I wanted to punch Hand so much for upsetting Skye but I needed her off the plane for my plan to work.

Hand turned to face Skye.

"Well all this protocol crap matters to me. You're a distraction and your gone." She told Skye before turning to walk away.

"Agent Hand?" Ward spoke.

"I know Skye's methods are unorthodox but she is a member of this team she can help!" He tried to reason with Hand.

I knew the moment was coming but it was sooner than I expected.

"Agent May?" Hand said looking at me.

"In your professional opinion will this girl be any use to us on the plane?" She asked.

I took a deep breath to prepare for the look I knew would soon be on Skye's face.

"No. She will be of no use on this plane." I finally replied.

The hurt on both Skye and Wards faces was hard to take. It took all my might not to scream at Hand to leave Skye alone!

After I answered Hand gave the order to have Skye removed from the BUS. Thankfully Ward did what I hoped he would and offered to get her ready.

* * *

Before long I was given word that Skye hadn't made it to her debriefing. I knew then Ward had let her escape. The next time I saw him he was in the cockpit huffing.

"Is there a problem?" I asked him.

"Yes Victoria Hand." He responded.

"We don't see eye to eye." He continued.

"I'm sure she is using every source S.H.I.E.L.D has to find Coulson." I replied.

"Not all of them." Ward said looking at me.

I knew he was getting at Skye.

"Why didn't you stick up for her? We could really use her on this one. Of all people I thought you would have stuck up for your own daughter May. Do you realize she will probably never forgive you for this?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" I said looking at him.

"She is a part of this team and you let her get tossed!" He responded.

"All I did was tell Hand the truth Skye is no use to us on the plane." I replied.

"How can you say that?" Ward demanded.

"She's not. Not with all these agents looking over her shoulder. Monitoring her every move." I told him, hoping her would catch my plan.

"You wanted her off the plane?" He smirked finally understanding.

"Yes Ward I wanted her off the plane. Did you honestly think I would allow my own daughter to get tossed without having a reason? I know she is really pissed off at me but that will only make her more determined to find Coulson. She will love proving me wrong. That's how Skye works best. " I said smiling.

"You don't have to assume the worst of me all the time." I added on a more serious note.

As we returned to silence Hand radioed me to say there was a new plan. She sent me new coordinates.

* * *

After that both Ward and myself went to see what Fitzsimmons had developed to help combat the super soldiers. As they were giving their demonstration Simmons phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket as she read the screen she became tense.

"Well hello doctor Newgent." She said answering the call.

She then muttered something under her breath. She really was a horrible liar.

"I'm right as reign couldn't be better old chap." She continued in an even thicker English accent that she normally had.

Simmons then proceeded to say random sentences until I told the 3 other agents in the room to leave. After that I pulled the phone off Simmons and put it to my ear.

"Skye?" I asked.

She didn't answer but I knew it was Skye.

"What have you found?" I asked.

She eventually told me what information she had gathered. Once she was finished we went to tell Hand what she found. She was less than enthusiastic. When she refused to follow Skye's lead I told her we were going to split up and follow Skye's lead.

"You backed my decision to kick Skye off the plane." Hand said.

"Yes I did it seems like my daughter proved me right. She works better unsupervised." I retorted.

She looked shocked.

"Your daughter?" She questioned.

I nodded in response.

"You played me!" Hand cried.

"Agent Hand we are taking our team and we are going to find Coulson send back up if you want!" Ward told her as he signalled us to follow.

"That will teach you to underestimate my kid!" I whispered on my way passed.

* * *

As we reached the location Skye had given us we saw her rounding a corner at speed. She was sprinting to get away from one of the super soldier's who was close behind her.

Just as he ran out in front of us I sped up to hit him with the jeep. He flew to the ground and crashed down with a thump.

"Skye are you ok?" I asked as I rushed to her side.

She was clearly still mad at me but nodded in response.

"Coulson is here somewhere we need to split up." Skye said as the others joined us.

"Or we could run." Jemma cried as she looked behind us.

I looked behind me to see super soldier's gathering.

"I've got this." Ward said as he pulled out the device Fitzsimmons gave him.

He took off in a run towards the soldier.

"Come on!" I said pulling Skye with me.

We found Coulson in a small room alone. He was hooked up to some machine. When we found him he was begging to die. Skye quickly unhooked him and pulled him into a hug.

"We need to get him to the BUS!" I said.

Skye agreed and led Coulson to the car. He was leaning on her for support the whole way to the car.

* * *

Once we were back on the BUS Coulson went to be examined. We stood in the lab and waited. It was then that I realized what Skye was wearing.

"Nice Jacket" I commented.

She had clearly mirrored her image from mine. That made me smile. She clearly noticed and gave a small smile in return. As we stood and waited we saw Raina get hauled away to jail after she was found trying to escape from where she had Coulson. Just as Raina was driven away agent Hand went to speak to Coulson who had just come down the stairs. After she finished we were finally able to talk to him.

He thanked all of us for saving him before jokingly telling us to get back to work. We all went our separate ways after that to return to our usual duties. I was about to ask Skye to come with me but she was waiting to talk to Coulson alone so I left her to it.

A while later she knocked at my bunk door. She caught me looking at the picture album. I loved her new additions they brought tears to my eyes. I had missed so much! As she walked in she held her arm up to show it was bare.

"Just thought I would let you know I'm free to search the web again!" She announced.

I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

"So are you going to leave?" I asked.

She thought for a minute before replying.

"Not right away but don't think I have given up on the idea of finding my father because I haven't. Just because you wont help me doesn't mean I wouldn't find him!" Skye told me.

I looked at her and nodded.

"I understand that Skye. I just hope that if you do find him you don't get hurt. He is a dangerous man and I don't think I could protect you from him." I sighed.

She looked shocked at my honesty.

"What do you mean?" She pressed.

"That's all I'm going to say Skye. I do however want to apologize for getting you threw off the BUS and for taking my anger out on you before Coulson went missing. I really am sorry for that." I smiled.

"I understand it was quite a smart move May. Plus I'm flattered you trusted me so much. Thanks for believing in me…. mom" Skye mumbled.

"I have always believed in you Skye the only reason I was so hesitant in other missions is because I don't want anything to happen to you. Your lucky I let you lose on this one. I was so worried the entire time you were off the BUS." I admitted.

"You're such a mom May. Quit worrying about me so much nothing will ever happen to me while you're around." Skye laughed.

I smiled back and prayed she was right. If anything ever happened to her I don't know what I would do!

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-D Until next time ;-)**_


End file.
